Mulan's Life
by Anny-kyoas
Summary: AU En China en el siglo 21 una chica llama la atención de todos. Mulan y Shang no se conocen, ella es popular, él también. Ella vive en China, él en Japón... ¿Se encontrarán? ¡r&r please! ¡REEDITADO Y ACTUALIZADO! 8 agosto 2006... cap 8 arriba!
1. Guía de personajes

Hola, antes que nada, les aviso que no es necesario leer este capítulo, pero si quieren entender mejor, háganlo. Como todavía no tengo claro qué personajes van a entrar y cómo se va a desarrollar la historia voy a ir agregando descripciones a medida que aparezcan los personajes en la historia o se me ocurran.

GUÍA DE PERSONAJES

- Fa Mulan: tiene 16 años. Es esbelta y tiene el pelo negro, liso y largo hasta la cintura. Sus ojos son negros y tiene piel muy blanca. Se caracteriza por ser fiel, amable y muy sociable. Gracias a su esfuerzo y perseverancia se convierte en la capitana de la selección de voleibol de su colegio. También practica artes marciales. En cuanto a su familia, tiene a sus padres (Fa Zu y Fa Li), a su abuela Fa Mai y a su hermano mayor Fa Xang. Ella va en su segundo curso de enseñanza media. Entró a Saint Gabriel School en primero medio (tenía 15 años). Desde entonces es popular y es inseparable de Yumi, su mejor amiga. Antes estudiaba en Die Deutsche Schule pero ahí había solamente enseñanza básica.

- Fa Zu: Es el padre de Mulan y Xang. Tiene 46 años.

- Fa Li: Es la madre de Mulan y Xang. Tiene 41 años.

- Fa Mai: Es la abuela de Mulan y Xang. Tiene 65 años y su carácter es muy alegre.

- Fa Xang: Tiene 21 años y es hermano de Mulan. Va a la universidad Saint Gabriel, que está al lado del colegio de su hermana y está en su tercer año de estudio en la carrera de arquitectura. Es también el capitán del equipo de fútbol de su facultad. Es muy popular entre las chicas, pero él está enamorado de Yumi, la amiga de su hermana. Tiene el pelo negro y corto, piel blanca y ojos cafés. Tiene músculos bien marcados y es muy alto. Es muy simpático y caballeroso.

- Woon-Jae Ryan: Tiene 21 años y es el mejor amigo de Xang. También es amigo de Mulan y siempre le dice "preciosa" cuando la ve, pero solo lo dice de cariño. Es muy apuesto y, al igual que Xang, tiene mucho arrastre entre las mujeres. Tiene el pelo y los ojos marrones y tez morena. Es muy sociable y bromista. También va a la universidad con Xang. Ambos están en la misma carrera y están en el mismo equipo de fútbol. Es hermano de Keiji.

- Ogasawara Mei: Tiene 25 años y es la profesora de educación física además de entrenadora de voleibol en el colegio de Mulan. Quiere mucho a sus alumnos y siente especial cariño por Mulan. Es risueña y agradable. Permite a sus alumnos que la llamen por su nombre. Es un poco alta, tiene el pelo largo hasta la cintura y de color anaranjado; sus ojos son cafés (referencia, miren a la prof. Mitzuki de Ccs). Está soltera.

- Mihara Tomoyo: Tiene 18 años y es compañera de curso de Katsumi y Yukino. Es honesta y dulce, algo coqueta. Es de estatura normal, rubia y tiene ojos azules. Juega en el mismo equipo que Mulan y su mejor amiga es Yukino.

- Suzuki Yukino: Tiene 18 años y está en el equipo de voleibol al igual que sus amigas. Es optimista y multifacética. Físicamente es alta y delgada, tiene el pelo largo, liso y café y ojos del mismo color.

- Carey Jim: Tiene 30 años y es entrenador de fútbol de la Universidad de Tokio. Es apasionado e impulsivo. Es alto, tiene el pelo y los ojos cafés oscuro. Tiene un excelente físico y está soltero.

- Nakata Lien: Tiene 19 años, es alto (N/A: y dale con las personas altas jaja), tiene el pelo rubio oscuro y ojos cafés. Es atrevido, detesta las responsabilidades y la impuntualidad.

Grupo de amigos de Mulan:

- Inamoto Ina: Tiene 16 años. Es compañera de curso y de equipo de Mulan. Es alta, de tez blanca, ojos cafés y cabello anaranjado hasta la cintura. Tiene personalidad acogedora y tranquila.

- Terada Kyle: Tiene 17 años, es compañero de Theo. Es alto, tiene pelo corto y negro y sus ojos son azules (raro ¿no?). Es detallista y caballeroso.

- Higurashi Lily: Tiene 16 años, es compañera de curso y equipo de voleibol de Mulan, aparte de ser amiga de ella desde la infancia. Son amigas desde los 5 años y a pesar de haber estado en distintos colegios, la amistad no se perdió. Es de baja estatura, pelo castaño ondulado hasta los hombros y ojos café claro.

- Miyamoto Yumi: Es la mejor amiga y compañera de equipo de Mulan. Tiene 17 años y va en el tercer curso de enseñanza media. Está en el paralelo de Theo y Kyle. Es muy gentil y comprensiva. Quiere y protege mucho a Mulan. Físicamente es baja y algo flaca pero bonita. Tiene el pelo corto, ondulado y castaño y ojos pardos. No es muy popular pero los que la conocen la quieren mucho. Está enamorada de Xang, pero no se atreve a confesarlo ante nadie. Cuando tenía 14 años estuvo enamorada de Li Shang (en esos momentos él estudiaba en el mismo colegio). Salieron durante un año, pero terminaron cuando él acabó sus estudios de enseñanza media.

- Kaji Katsumi: Tiene 18 años. A pesar de ser mayor que los demás se ha integrado bien al grupo. Ella por ser la más madura del grupo, ha adquirido el rol de madre de todos. Escucha los problemas de sus amigos y los ayuda a solucionarlos. Es un poco callada y tierna. Le encantan los detalles. Katsumi es un poco más alta que Mulan, es delgada, de contextura fina, pelo café, rizado y largo hasta la cintura. Sus ojos son verdes.

- Materazzi Theo: Tiene 17 años, es compañero de Kyle. Aunque es inquieto y desordenado, se puede confiar en él. Le gusta Ina y está tratando de conquistarla. Físicamente es alto, tiene el pelo rubio y ojos celestes. Es el capitán del equipo de voleibol.

- Woon-Jae Keiji: Tiene 17 años y es compañero de Yumi. Es agradable y observador. Es el mejor amigo de Mulan y es hermano de Ryan. Es muy parecido a su hermano físicamente.

Grupo de Li Shang:

- Li Shang: Tiene 20 años y estudia ingeniería comercial en la Universidad de Tokio. Tiene el pelo negro y corto, además de unos penetrantes ojos negros y piel blanca pero tostada. Es alto y tiene músculos bien definidos. Es popular en su facultad tanto por su físico como por el status que tiene al ser hijo del empresario más importante de Japón. A los 17 años estuvo enamorado de Yumi. La conoció porque estudiaban en el mismo colegio pero su relación terminó cuando el tuvo que mudarse a Tokio para terminar sus estudios por la gran inversión que hizo su padre con un magnate japonés.

- Lou Ling: Tiene 20 años, es amigo y compañero de Shang. Es conversador y alegre. Tiene el pelo corto y negro. Sus ojos también son negros y su tez es blanca. Es alto y muy delgado. Le encanta hacer bromas.

- Yanahisawa Yao: Tiene 20 años y además de ser compañero de carrera de Shang, es su mejor amigo. Es algo tosco pero cuando lo llegas a conocer es súper simpático. Es bajo, algo regordete y tiene el pelo y los ojos negros.

- Chien Po: Tiene 20 años y estudia la misma carrera que sus amigos. Es el más maduro de todos y el más tranquilo. Practica Yoga y artes marciales. Es gordo y muy grande, pero como pasa generalmente, los gorditos son los más simpáticos (y tiernos). Tiene la cabeza rapada y los ojos cafés.

**Equipos Deportivos**

**Equipo titular de voleibol femenino de Saint Gabriel School**

- Fa Mulan (capitana) – Inamoto Ina - Higurashi Lily - Miyamoto Yumi - Mihara Tomoyo – Suzuki Yukino

**Equipo titular de voleibol masculino de Saint Gabriel School**

- Materrazi Theo (capitán) - Terada Kyle – Woon-Jae Keiji - Oyamada Junichi

- Kawaguchi Shunsuke (gemelo de Renji) – Kawaguchi Renji (gemelo de Shunsuke)

EQUIPOS DE FÚTBOL

**Equipo de Universidad Saint Gabriel – Hong-Kong**

- Fa Xang (capitán) – Woon-Jae Ryan - Nakata Lien - Ogasawara Lu – Dong-Gook Cha

- Jung-Hwan Lee – Ji-Sung Ahn – Du-Ri Park – Chun-Soo You – Jae-Hong Choi – Nam-Il Park

**Equipo titular de Universidad de Tokio - Japón**

- Li Shang (capitán) – Endo Yuji – Endo Naohiro – Tamada Takayuki – Fukunishi Mitsuo

- Tanaka Yasuhito - Navidkia Akira – Nosrati Yaha – Takahara Tsuneyasu – Urahara Takashi – Miyasawa Makoto

**Equipo titular de Liverpool University – Inglaterra**

- Owen James (capitán) – Robinson Andrew - Neville Alan - Cole Rupert

– Crouch Joe – Defoe Steven – Terry Paul – Lampard Nicholas – Rowling David

– Campbell Charles – Dickens Ashley

**Equipo titular de Universidad de Ucrania**

- Fedorov Oleksandr (capitán) – Rusol Andriy – Husin Serhiy – Yezerskyi Oleh – Radchenko Volodymyr

– Byelik Roslan – Husyev Oleksiy – Rotan Anatoliy – Vorobei Oleh – Nesmachniy Vyacheslav – Tymoschuk Andriy

**Equipo titular de Harvard – Estados Unidos**

- Lewis Jason (capitán) – Donovan Richard – Parker Josh – Simpson Ralph

– Watson Sid – Smith Eddie – McBride Clint – Johnson Jack - Carter Steve – Hodgins Taylor

**Equipo titular de Die Heidelberg Universität – Alemania**

- Schneeberger Klaus (capitán) - Stegmann Otto - Klein Robert - Müller Albert

- Petersen Karl - Schweinsteiger Thomas - Rudloff Kourt – Schneider Lukas

- Gildemeister Mark – Klose Gerald - Luchsinger Patrick

**Equipo titular de la Universidad Santa Catarina – Brasil**

- Morâes Paulo (capitán) - Cunha Emerson - Bento Joao - Ribeiro Renato - Oliveira Vitor

- Abel Xavier - Barbosa Hugo - Sousa Nuno - Barbeiro Fabricio

- Araujo Ronaldo – Oreiro Bruno

**Equipo titular de la Universidad de las Palmas de Gran Canaria – España**

- Torres Lázaro (capitán) - Celis Simón - Cruz Rodolfo - Vega Pablo - Guzmán José

- Benitez Matías - Neira Mateo - Merino Carlos - Fuentes Cristóbal

- Aguirre Rodrigo - González Fabian

**Equipo titular de la Universidad de Bolonia – Italia**

- Grosso Miguel Angelo (capitán) – Cannavaro Luigi – Mencarini Fabio – Nesta Gianluigi

- Pirlo Alessandro – Vieri Simone – Toni Piero – Giglio Francesco – Zambrotta Marco

- Camoranesi Gianluca – Buffon Luca

**Equipo titular de la Universidad de París – Francia**

- Zidane Jean Pier (capitán) – Coupet Sean – Boumsong Claude – Delacour Louis

– Delatour Luke – Lemaitre Bernard – Armanet Simone – Beauharnais Jaques

- Lavoisier Eugene – Dartagnan Michelle – De Bussy Claude

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: jajaja, parace que me gustan las personas altas jaja, lo que pasa es que como yo soy bajita... bueno, les aviso que aquí aparecen primero los apellidos y luego los nombres para que no hayan confusiones…

Jajaja, Jim Carey jajaja¿entrenador? Jajaja, bueno, sepan que tome solo el nombre, nada más.

Jajaja, están buenos los nombres de los ucranianos ¿eh? Uff! Me costó mucho poner los nombres de los futbolistas. Por si no se han dado cuenta, todos o casi todos están relacionados con sus países. Traté de ser fiel a las nacionalidades.

Por si las dudas, voy a describir a los personajes que yo considere importantes aunque sea un poco. Durante el fic voy a tratar de que los nombres de los personajes no se repitan por lo tanto deben fijarse bien en las letras ok?

Aclaraciones: No todos conocen el sistema de educación que estoy poniendo en el fic así que voy a explicar los cursos.

Edad -- Curso correspondiente

COLEGIO

5 años -- Pre Kinder

6 años -- Kinder

Enseñanza básica

7 años -- 1ero básico

8 años -- 2do básico

9 años -- 3ero básico

10 años -- 4to básico

11 años -- 5to básico

12 años -- 6to básico

13 años -- 7mo básico

14 años -- 8vo básico

Enseñanza media

15 años -- I medio

16 años -- II medio

17 años – III medio

18 años -- IV medio

Enseñanza Superior o UNIVERSITARIA

Desde los 19 años en adelante por lo general, a menos de que hayas repetido algún curso en el colegio. Pocos entran antes, pero hay casos en que entran a los 17 años.


	2. Sorpresas y Cartas

Capítulo 1  
Sorpresas y Cartas

Era lunes. Primer día de la semana. Día de clases. El peor y más difícil día de la semana según la mayoría de los estudiantes. ¿Es que los profesores no podían compadecerse un poco y dejar a los pobres colegiales dormir un poco más? Aparentemente no, no podían. ¡Claro! Como ellos no tenían que luchar contra sabanás…

Y hablando de sabanás, en una tradicional casa china se encontraba una joven de largos cabellos negros que estaba teniendo serios problemas para despertar.

Aquí comienza nuestra historia.

- Mulan… - la voz se escuchaba muy lejana… como un murmullo.

- Mulan... – ahora se escuchaba más fuerte… ¿y por qué estaba sintiendo cosquillas en el estómago?

- ¡MULAN! – ahora sí que la había escuchado, ya estaba completamente despierta.

- ¿Qué pasa? Déjame dormir un poco más Xang – dijo Mulan y se cubrió la cara con la almohada.

- No, no, no jovencita, usted tiene que ir al colegio y a menos que quieras llegar toda desastrada, te aconsejo que te apures, te quedan veinte minutos para tomar una ducha y desayunar – la reprendió Xang, su hermano mayor, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Ya, ya, no seas pesado, mira, ya me levanté… - y sin decir nada más se encerró en el baño, causando que la sonrisa de él se ampliara al ver esa reacción tan infantil.

--------------------------------------------------------- o ---------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba en el colegio. Sentada en uno de los bancos del laboratorio de física. Se aburría. Y no era para menos¿quién podría soportar dos horas de física tan temprano en la mañana? Incluso la aplicada de Ina a su lado estaba distraída. De repente algo llamó su atención. Un papel pasó volando a su lado y cayó al suelo. El profesor no estaba mirando. No había moros en la costa, así que se agachó para recoger el papel. Se sorprendió al ver escrito su nombre en él. Se enderezó y comenzó a abrir la nota. Decía:

"_¿Estás muy aburrida? Lo que es yo ya no aguanto más… ¡no soporto a este tipo! Sólo quiero que esta clase termine pronto… ¿Cuánto falta?"_

_Lily_

Levantó la cabeza y empezó a buscar a su amiga con la mirada. La encontró dos puestos más atrás. Luego volvió su mirada al frente y casi se cae de la silla al ver al profesor parado delante de su mesa.

- Miss, ponga atención por favor. A mi no me pagan sólo por pararme aquí y hablar, me pagan por enseñarles y que ustedes aprendan, y yo me considero una persona muy honrada y un buen profesor, así que por favor, no se distraiga Miss. En el recreo podrá hablar con sus compañeros todo lo que quiera. Bueno¿en qué iba? Ah, sí, el movimiento rectilíneo uniforme se caracteriza por… - siguió hablando el hombre mientras se dirigía la pizarra.

Solamente cuando todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo antes de esta interrupción, Mulan se atrevió a responder la nota.

"_Uf ¡Qué susto! Casi me da un infarto cuando lo vi junto a mi mesa... ¿te imaginas que hubiera visto lo que escribiste? Mmm… faltan 30 minutos aprox. ¡Yo tampoco aguanto más! Y más encima Ina sigue riéndose de mí por la cara que puse hace un rato…"_

_Mulan_

--------------------------------------------------------- o ---------------------------------------------------------------

En el recreo…

Ina: "Jajajaja ¡hubieras visto tu cara Mulan! Es que de verdad, jajaja, no tiene precio" (N/A: mastercard jajaja)

Mulan: "Ay Ina, no es para tanto, además llevas riéndote de eso por más de media hora… no fue tan gracioso" – dijo lo último murmurando.

Ina: "Créeme, si lo fue… ay, me duele el estomago de tanto reír…" – dijo poniendo sus manos en la zona abdominal. "Ah, hola Keiji" – lo saludó al verlo acercarse.

Keiji: "Hola chicas… oye Ina ¿qué es tan gracioso?" – preguntó con curiosidad.

Ina: "Pregúntale a ella" – dijo señalando a Mulan.

Mulan: "En realidad no es nada gracioso. Ina está loca. Lo único que pasó fue que Baker me pilló distraída y yo me asusté al verlo aparecer de repente frente a mi mesa"

Keiji: "Ah… bueno, me imagino que la parte graciosa debe ser la cara que puso Lany cuando la pillaron ¿no?" – preguntó dirigiéndose a Ina, la cual asintió – "Jajaja, me gustaría haber estado ahí"

Mulan: "Bueno, ya paren, ya se han reído demasiado de mi por esta mañana" – dijo haciendo pucheros.

Keiji: "Ya, no se enoje… venga para acá mejor… yo la cuido" – y sin más preámbulos la abrazó.

Ina: "Hey, todavía estoy aquí. ¿Y quién me abraza a mí? Yo también quiero"

Keiji: "No hay necesidad de ponerse celosa… yo puedo con dos mujeres" – dijo con cara de galán.

Mulan: "Jajaja… si, lo que tú digas…"

Keiji: "¿No me crees?" – al ver la cara de ella dijo – "¿Por qué¿Es que no te he dejado satisfecha?" – dijo dramáticamente.

Mulan: "Jajajaj, ya para, los demás están empezando a mirar" – dijo ruborizándose.

Keiji: "Está bien, pero que sepas que yo, Woon-Jae Keiji, soy capaz de cuidar de dos nenas" – dijo con pose orgullosa de macho (N/A: joajaoja).

Mulan: "Ok…" – dijo con una gotita en la frente (N/A: U)

Ina: "Bueno, yo tengo que pasar a la biblioteca ¡te veo en cinco minutos!"

Mulan: "Ya, oye ¿puedes preguntar si ya devolvieron "La Buena Tierra"? Es que me lo tengo que leer…"

Ina: "Ok, voy a preguntar…" – y después de eso se fue corriendo hasta entrar a uno de los tantos edificios.

Ni bien Ina desapareció de su vista, llegó Yumi corriendo.

Yumi: "¡Mulan!"

Mulan: "Hola Yumi ¿qué pasa?"

Yumi: "Hasta que te alcanzo. Lo que pasa es que la entrenadora pidió que el equipo se reuniera hoy en el gimnasio"

Mulan: "¿Y a qué hora tenemos que estar ahí?"

Yumi: "A la salida de clases, a las 13:00 hrs."

Mulan: "Vale, oye… ¿sabes cuál es el motivo de la reunión?"

Yumi: "No ¿por qué?"

Mulan: "Es que es extraño ¿no tuvimos reunión la semana pasada?"

Yumi: "Ehm, si (nerviosa), pero la verdad es que no tengo ni idea."

Suena la campana…

Mulan: "¡Nos vemos a la salida!"

Yumi: "Nos vemos…"

--------------------------------------------------------- o ---------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin terminaron las clases. Mulan estaba a punto de irse cuando de pronto recordó algo…

Mulan: "¡Ay no, LA REUNION¡Voy a llegar tarde!"

Salió corriendo a más no poder, entre medio se encontró con mucha gente que la saludaba, pero lamentablemente ella no podía detenerse, tenía que llegar rápido. Se esforzó un poquito más, hasta que por fin logró divisarlo. Se acercó un poco más… entró. Al parecer no había nadie…

Mulan: "¿Tanto me demoré?" – estaba a punto de irse cuando…

: "¡SORPRESA!"

… aparecieron todas sus compañeras de equipo con la entrenadora, llevando una medalla y un balón de voleibol en las manos. Mulan estaba atónita. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Mei: "Las chicas han decidido nombrarte capitana este año. ¡Felicidades! Y espero que sigas trabajando tan bien como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Esta medalla es para felicitarte por tu esfuerzo y dedicación y el balón es un regalo de parte de tus amigas para ti."

Mulan: "¡Muchas gracias chicas! Les prometo que no las defraudaré…" – luego abraza a todas sus compañeras.

--------------------------------------------------------- o ---------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba desesperada. ¡No se podía concentrar! Luego de un rato, ya aburrida de hacer tareas, o mejor dicho, de no hacerlas, decidió salir a dar una vuelta.

Eran las 4 de la tarde y el sol brillaba con gran intensidad. Las calles estaban repletas de estudiantes que estaban saliendo sus clases y otros que simplemente estaban paseando como ella. Mientras caminaba por la vereda iba tan concentrada pensando en cómo su vida había cambiado desde que entró en la enseñanza media, que no veía por dónde iba y tropezó con alguien.

Mulan: "Lo siento, iba dis…" – no terminó de decirlo cuando se dio cuenta con quién había chocado y lo saludó con una gran sonrisa – "Hola Ryan ¿estás bien?" – le dijo ayudándole a pararse porque había caído al suelo.

Ryan: "Hola preciosa, sí, estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme" – dijo mientras acepta la mano que le ofrece Mulan – "¿Y cómo estás tú?" Pareciera que estás en las nubes" – bromeó mientras caminaba junto a ella.

Mulan: "Estoy bien, lo que pasa es que estoy muy contenta por que ¡me hicieron capitana de mi equipo!" – dijo Mulan saltando y dando grititos de alegría.

Ryan: "Qué bueno ¡Felicitaciones! Dame esos cinco" – chocaron las manos entre ambos, y luego, Ryan poniendo una cara más seria dijo – "Disculpe señorita, me daría usted un autógrafo" – terminó riendo mientras le entregaba un papel y un lápiz a la vez que da saltitos como si fuera un fan emocionado.

Mulan (siguiéndole el juego): "Claro ¿qué le pongo?"

Ryan: "Ponle: Para Ryan con todo mi amor, pasión, ternura, cariño…" – no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por Mulan.

Mulan: "¿Con pasión?..." – lo ve un rato seriamente y luego… - "Jajajajaja, estás loco"

Ryan: "Es cierto, estoy loco por ti" – dijo como desmayándose – "Bueno, el caso es que lo pongas para que así le pueda sacar celos a tu club de admiradores"

Mulan: "¿Tengo un club de admiradores?"

Ryan: "Claro ¿creías que todas esas cartas que te dejan en tu locker son de amigos desinteresados?" – al ver la ingenua cara de Mulan se rió – "Jajaja, definitivamente o eres muy distraída o eres muy ingenua"

Mulan: "Ninguna de las dos, pero… ¿cómo sabes tú que mandan cartas y que me las dejan en el casillero?"

Ryan: "Elemental mi querida Watson, pero quiero que lo deduzcas"

Mulan: "Aja, ya lo tengo, me has estado siguiendo todos los días porque estás locamente enamorado de mi" – dijo en tono de burla.

Ryan: "Sí, me atrapaste, espero que no te enojes conmigo por eso" – terminó arrodillado en el suelo dramatizando.

Mulan: "Jajaja, está bien, estás perdonado"

Ryan: "No sabes el peso que me has quitado de encima" – dijo besándole la mano.

Alrededor de ellos había mucha gente que había visto la escena. Algunos rieron por la actuación, otros los vieron con cara extrañada y otros simplemente siguieron su camino.

Mulan, que recién se había dado cuenta del espectáculo que habían montado en la calle dijo…

Mulan: "Ya, en serio, será mejor que me digas como lo sabes y que por supuesto, te levantes del suelo, porque nos están viendo raro. ¿Por qué siempre pasa esto cuando estoy contigo o con tu hermano?"

Ryan: "Tienes mucha imaginación para algunas cosas, pero para otras… ¿no se te ocurrió que tu hermano me haya contado? Y además ¿qué es lo que siempre pasa cuando estas conmigo o con Keiji?"

Mulan: "Bueno, respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta, siempre hacemos el ridículo y la gente se queda mirándonos raro por harto tiempo. Respecto a lo primero, no sé como no pensé en eso, pero me imagino que ustedes, entiéndase mi hermano y tú, no han leído las cartas ¿cierto?" – terminó con cara de dime-que-sí-y-los-mato.

Ryan se puso blanco y comenzó a sudar: "¿Qué pasaría si de casualidad, por simple casualidad…" – a cada palabra iba retrocediendo – "Xang y yo encontramos algunas cartas, digo hipotéticamente, y por un descuido las leímos?"

Mulan, bastante enojada: "Oh, no sé… quizás los ahorcaría o los dejaría sin descendencia, pero nada más, claro, si eso hubiera pasado ¿no?"

Ryan: "Jejeje, em… ¿sabes? Acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer un trabajo así que te dejo, que te vaya bien, hasta pronto" – dijo todo muy rápido y se fue corriendo.

Cuando él ya estaba al otro lado de la cuadra Mulan le gritó…

Mulan: "¿No las leyeron cierto?"

Ryan: "¿La verdad?" – preguntó él desde la otra esquina. Cuando la vio asentir respondió - "¡SI¡Las leímos! Jajaja" – y desapareció como alma que lleva el diablo.

Mulan: "¡RYAN!" – y salió corriendo tras el.

------------------------------------------------- FINAL DEL CAPITULO ------------------------------------------------

N/A: jajaja, un chiste el profesor de física (talla interna). Bueno, este cap. está reeditado; el original era más corto y no aparecían algunos personajes, pero como dije en uno de los reviews o en alguno de los cap. estoy cambiando un poquito algunas partes de la trama, pero no hay que preocuparse, no es nada taaan grande.

Bueno, quiero agradecer a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fic y les pido una enorme disculpa por no actualizar en dos años más o menos…

Syonara

Publicado por primera vez: 8 de julio 2004

Reeditado: 10 de julio 2006


	3. Campeonato

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic y que son de la película Mulan no me pertenecen. Sin embargo los que no aparecen en la película si son míos.

N/A¡Hola a todos! Bueno, antes de comenzar quiero aclararles que en el primer capítulo es día lunes 31 de mayo. Este capítulo se desarrolla el martes 1 de junio. ¡Disfruten!

------------------------------------------ o ----------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2  
Campeonato

Después de jugar "atrápame si puedes" con Ryan sin resultados, Mulan decidió volver a su casa a descansar.

---------------------------------------------- o -------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar, lejos de Mulan, en el estadio de la Universidad de Tokio un grupo de jóvenes se encontraba practicando fútbol. Ya estaba anocheciendo, pero ninguno de estos chicos pareció haberlo notado, gracias a la emoción que sólo un buen partido de fútbol puede provocar en un hombre. Pero como siempre, lo bueno no puede durar mucho.

Entrenador: "¡Chicos! Se terminó la práctica. Acérquense para que les explique algo y luego se van a las duchas."

Todos los jugadores siguieron las instrucciones del entrenador y se sentaron en la banca que estaba al frente de su superior. Mientras Jim (el entrenador) iba a buscar unos papeles, los universitarios hablaban animadamente entre sí.

Jim: "¡Silencio por favor! Bueno, voy a ir al grano. El próximo mes habrá un campeonato Inter. Universitario en Hong-Kong. Las universidades más destacadas en fútbol de todo el mundo se reunirán en ese lugar donde se realizará la competencia."

Se oyen murmullos de excitación de parte de los muchachos.

Jim: "Ejem, como les iba diciendo, este campeonato es muy importante y como la mejor universidad de esta ciudad, tenemos que dar una buena impresión. Por eso, he seleccionado a los mejores jugadores de todas las facultades de esta universidad. Otro dato importante es que el rector me puso límites, por lo que sólo puedo llevar a 16 jugadores. La nómina ya está lista, pero la publicaré mañana por la mañana en el panel de avisos. Eso es todo por hoy. En el próximo entrenamiento les daré más información. Descansen, y nos vemos el viernes."

Todos se fueron a la duchas, animados por una parte, por la idea del campeonato, e intrigado por otra, por no saber quiénes serían los titulares o al menos quiénes irían.

---------------------------------------------- o -------------------------------------------------

Era una preciosa mañana. El sol brillaba, el cielo estaba despejado, había una brisa agradable y los pájaros cantaban. Se podría decir que iba a ser un día tranquilo y normal en la hermosa isla de Hong-Kong. Pero¿qué está pasando en una de las tradicionales casas chinas?

Toda la casa estaba en silencio. En el comedor había cuatro personas desayunando. Todos tenían una expresión serena en el rostro, excepto un chico joven y apuesto que no podía dejar de sonreír, como si hubiera hecho alguna travesura.

Xang (susurrando): "tres, dos, uno…"

Mulan: "¡Aaaa!" – se escucha un grito y pasos acelerados en el piso superior.

Luego se ve a una joven de negros cabellos bajando apresuradamente las escaleras. Su pelo está desordenado, el uniforme del colegio desarreglado, la mochila le cuelga de un brazo y ella sostiene un cepillo en la mano. Por lo visto, se quedó dormida y despertó de una manera muy peculiar. Su familia la mira y sigue comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras que el único chico presente se ríe para sus adentros.

Mulan: "¡Hola a todos! Hey Xang, hermanito querido¿no has cambiado de casualidad la hora para que suene mi alarma, ni has puesto una araña de plástico junto a mi almohada?"

Xang: "¿Yo? No, para nada" – dijo poniendo cara de angelito.

Mulan: "Claro, ahora los despertadores se mandan solos y las arañas llegan de casualidad a las camas de personas inocentes ¿no?" – continuó sarcástica.

Los adultos que presenciaban la escena veían todo con naturalidad, ya que estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de peleas matinales. Siempre era lo mismo, el primogénito de la familia Fa todas las semanas, por no decir días, le gastaba ese tipo de bromas a su hermanita.

Fa Li: "Mulan, cariño¿quieres algo de comer?" – dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Mulan: "No mamá, muchas gracias, no tengo tiempo ya que ALGUIEN me cambió la hora del despertador y me quedé dormida. Además se me quitó el apetito luego de ver esa araña. Ugh…" terminó diciendo con un estremecimiento y fulminando a su hermano con la mirada.

Xang: "Bueno, vemos si para la próxima aprendes a usar ese simple artefacto llamado despertador ´hermanita."

Fa Li: "¡Xang! No provoques a tu hermana."

Xang: "Bueno ma'. Ya, me tengo que ir, adiós."

Y se fue camino a la universidad.

Fa Li: "Hija, te preparé la colación y la puse en tu mochila."

Mulan: "Gracias mamá, no sé qué haría sin ti." – dijo ya más tranquila y arreglada – "Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, estoy atrasada, chao papá, chao abue" – dijo dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Ya en la puerta…

Mulan: "Chao mamá, que tengas un buen día, nos vemos"

Fa Li: "Adiós hija, cuídate mucho y recuerda que yo te paso a buscar hoy a la salida."

Mulan: "Ok"

Y se fue caminando al colegio.

---------------------------------------------- o -------------------------------------------------

A la misma hora en Tokio…

El cielo estaba nublado y el tráfico era horrible en el centro de la ciudad.

Un joven de 20 años iba manejando un hermoso convertible rojo. Este chico era muy apuesto. Su pelo era negro y corto. Tenía unos penetrantes ojos negros y piel bronceada. Tenía una buena figura y músculos definidos gracias al fútbol y los múltiples ejercicios que realizaba. ¿Su nombre? Li Shang. Estudiaba ingeniería comercial y era muy popular en su facultad, tanto por su atractivo físico y su personalidad conquistadora como por el status que tenía al ser hijo del empresario más importante de Japón.

Shang ya se estaba impacientando por el taco, ya que aunque había salido con tiempo, si el tráfico no avanzaba, llegaría atrasado a su último examen del semestre. Por suerte, no tuvo que esperar mucho más. Los autos por fin comenzaron a moverse.

Diez minutos más tarde llegó a su sala al filo de la hora.

Yao: "Hola Shang. ¿Cómo te va?"

Shang: "Bien, aunque estoy un poco cansado. Ayer me tuve que quedar estudiando hasta tarde." – terminó con un bostezo. Iban a seguir conversando, pero no pudieron, ya que llegó el profesor y comenzó la prueba.

---------------------------------------------- o -------------------------------------------------

En Saint Gabriel School se podía ver a los estudiantes de enseñanza media salir de clases. Desde hacía años todos los estudiantes de esos cursos salían los martes a las 12:00 hrs. Y esperaban que eso no se cambiara a medida que pasara el tiempo. Era realmente agradable salir temprano.

Mientras los alumnos esperaban a sus padres para que los vinieran a buscar o conversaban con sus amigos un rato, un grupo comentaba lo siguiente:

Lily: "Oigan" – preguntó a su grupo de amigos – "¿sabe alguien por qué mañana no tenemos clases?"

Kyle: "Por lo que sé, es por un campeonato de fútbol o algo así."

Mulan: "Mmmm… mi hermano me comentó que pronto habrá un campeonato de fútbol en el que participarán importantes universidades de todo el mundo, incluida la nuestra. Por lo mismo, nos quieren pedir ayuda para organizar todo."

Katsumi: "Vaya que estás informada."

Mulan: "La verdad es que no sé mucho, es decir, sólo sé lo que he oído por parte de mi hermano y algunos profesores. Pobres, me dan pena, el rector a puesto a todos de cabeza por este evento."

No pudo seguir charlando porque en ese instante vio que su madre la estaba esperando. Rápidamente se despidió de todos y fue junto a ella.

---------------------------------------------- o -------------------------------------------------

Tokio, después del examen…

Shang iba saliendo de la sala cuando vio un tumulto de gente que había delante del panel de anuncios.

Shang (pensando): "¡Claro! Cómo lo pude olvidar, hoy se publica la lista de jugadores que van a Hong-Kong."

Luego de pensar en esto se fue haciendo espacio entre las personas para ver la nómina. Cuando por fin llegó adelante, leyó:

**Nómina de jugadores para  
el Campeonato Inter. Universidades**

Suplentes:

- Motomilla Yakoto

- Arima Ren

- Hanamilla Rey

- Kuchiki Yoh

- Tsukishiro Akira

Titulares:

- Endo Yuji

- Endo Naohiro

- Tamada Takayuki

- Fukunishi Mitsuo

- Tanaka Yasuhito

- Navidkia Akira

- Nosrati Yaha

- Takahara Tsuneyasu

- Urahara Takashi

- Miyasawa Makoto

- Li Shang

CAPITAN: LI SHANG

--------------------------------------FINAL DEL CAPITULO-------------------------------------

N/A: ok, ahora apareció Shang, no quería ponerlo tan rápido, pero en fin… Bueno, dejen reviws plis!

Aclaraciones:

-La casa de Mulan es de dos pisos, por eso iba bajando las escaleras (obvio).

-La universidad donde estudia Xang (el hermano de Mulan) es dueña del colegio donde estudia ella. Al lado del colegio se encuentra la administración ¿ok?

-Shang, (como se habrán dado cuenta), es mayor que Mulan y tiene 20 años.

Y para que se entienda mejor, algunas veces voy a poner fechas para no desorientar a nadie. Ok, si hay algo que no hayan entendido, díganmelo y lo explicaré, hasta pronto!

Publicado por primera vez: julio 2004

Reeditado: 10 de julio 2006


	4. Informándonos

En el capítulo anterior…

Shang (pensando): "¡Claro! Cómo lo pude olvidar, hoy se publica la lista de jugadores que van a Hong-Kong."

Luego de pensar en esto se fue haciendo espacio entre las personas para ver la nómina. Cuando por fin llegó adelante, leyó:

**Nómina de jugadores para  
el Campeonato Inter. Universidades**

Suplentes:

- Motomilla Yakoto

- Arima Ren

- Hanamilla Rey

- Kuchiki Yoh

- Tsukishiro Akira

Titulares:

- Endo Yuji

- Endo Naohiro

- Tamada Takayuki

- Fukunishi Mitsuo

- Tanaka Yasuhito

- Navidkia Akira

- Nosrati Yaha

- Takahara Tsuneyasu

- Urahara Takashi

- Miyasawa Makoto

- Li Shang

CAPITAN: LI SHANG

---------------------------------------------- o -------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 3  
Informándonos

Yao: "¡Shang!" – gritó emocionado – "¿viste ya la nómina?"

Shang: "¡SIIIIIII!" – Li estaba eufórico – "¡VOY A HONG-KONG!"

Ling: "Y vas nada más que como ¡CAPITAN!" – se les unió él – "La verdad es que te lo mereces. Has entrenado más duro que nadie."

Chien Po: "Es cierto. ¡Felicidades Shang!" – dijo él dándole un abrazo.

Shang: "Ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar las instrucciones del entrenador y preguntar cuándo partimos."

Y así siguieron conversando, mientras se dirigían a la cafetería. Ya en ella…

Ling: "Chicos¿sabían que va a haber un sorteo en el que los que tengan las mejores notas podrán ir becados a la Universidad Saint Gabriel en Hong-Kong?"

Yao: "Sí, oí algo. En la administración me comentaron que era por un año, algo así como un intercambio."

Chien Po: "A mí me dijeron algo parecido. Los alumnos que viajen deberán alojarse en las casas de los estudiantes de esa universidad. Algo interesante del establecimiento es que está unido a un colegio…" – no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por una avalancha de mujeres que venían hacia ellos.

Chicas: "¡SHANG!" – gritaron e hicieron un círculo en donde él estaba, pálido del susto. – "¡Venimos a felicitarte por tu gran logro!"

Shang: "No es la gran cosa…" – contestó mientras pensaba – _mentira, eso ni yo me lo creo._

Hilary: "¡Ay! No seas tan modesto, claro que es la gran cosa"

Kimmie: "Por esto, hemos organizado una fiesta en honor de todos los que van a Hong-Kong- Es esta noche a las 9, en mi casa. Van a venir de todas las facultades, así que están todos invitados" – dijo mirando a los otros tres que habían sido ignorados.

Shang: "Bueno, muchas gracias. Nos vemos ahí." – dijo parándose para salir del local. Sus amigos lo imitaron. "Hasta pronto" – y se fueron.

---------------------------------------------- o -------------------------------------------------

En un gimnasio, se podía ver un partido de voleibol. Y no era cualquier partido. Era la final del Campeonato Nacional Federado.

El equipo adversario saca, Ina recibe el potente saque, Mulan arma el juego y Yumi va al ataque. Corre, salta, pega y….

Yumi: "¡PUNTOOOO!"

Mulan: "¡SIII¡GANAMOS¡GANAMOS!"

Todas corren al centro y gritan: "¡S-A¡S-A¡SAINT GABRIEL SCHOOL DE HONG-KONG UHHHH!"

Después de eso se reúne todo el equipo en la banca para conversar con la entrenadora.

Mei: "Lo hicieron muy bien chicas. ¡SALIMOS PRIMERAS¡PRIMER LUGAR NACIONAL! – gritó perdiendo toda la compostura y comportándose como una adolescente.

Tomoyo: "¡Somos geniales!" – continuó cantando y bailando.

Ina: "¡Invencibles!" – terminó ella.

Mei: "Bueno, bueno, para celebrar este triunfo podríamos ir a comer al Pizza Hut ¿qué les parece?"

Mulan: "Es buena idea, yo voy"

Lily: "Yo también voy"

Ina y Yumi: "Y yo"

Yukino: "Lo siento, pero Tomoyo y yo tenemos que terminar un trabajo."

Tomoyo: "Pero para la próxima vamos." – dijo tratando de animar a las demás.

Mulan: "Está bien, entonces ¡hasta mañana!"

Tomoyo y Yukino: "Hasta mañana" – diciendo eso se fueron.

Luego de recoger todas sus cosas las demás partieron rumbo al restaurante de comida rápida.

---------------------------------------------- o -------------------------------------------------

Saliendo de la Universidad Saint Gabriel…

Ryan: "Xang ¿qué te dijo el entrenador?"

Xang: "¿Sobre qué?"

Ryan: "Duh, sobre el campeonato"

Xang: "Me dijo que venían 9 universidades. Déjame ver si recuerdo… em… está la Universidad de Tokio por parte de Japón, The Liverpool University por parte de Inglaterra, la Universidad de Ucrania por parte de Ucrania, Harvard por parte de Estados Unidos, Die Heidelberg Universität por parte de Alemania, la Universidad Santa Catarina de Brasil, la Universidad de las Palmas de Gran Canaria por parte de España, la Universidad de Bolonia de Italia y la Universidad de París por parte de Francia. También me comentó que teníamos que recibir a todos los equipos en nuestras casas. Imagínalo¡son muchos estudiantes!" – suspiró con cara de cansancio.

Ryan: "No te preocupes, ya verás que podremos alojarlos a todos." – dijo tratando de sonar despreocupado.

Xang: "Eso espero, eso espero…"

---------------------------------------------- o -------------------------------------------------

En el Pizza Hut….

Las chicas ya habían ordenado su pizza y estaban sentadas en unas mesas desocupadas.

Mei: "Chicas, tengo que pedirle un favor."

Yumi: "Claro ¿de qué se trata?"

Mei: "Como ya sabrán, pronto no sólo vendrán jugadores de fútbol de otros países, sino que también vendrán estudiantes universitarios de intercambio. Como la universidad está unida a nuestro colegio tenemos que ayudarlos a alojar a todas esta gente que viene. ¿Ustedes nos pueden ayudar a conseguirles alojamiento?"

Lily: "Seguro, por lo menos yo no tengo problema, pero… necesito más detalles, por ejemplo, cuándo vienen o quiénes son los que debemos alojar."

Mei: "Todo eso a su debido tiempo. Lo que sé es que vienen en julio." – viendo que Ina iba a alegar dijo – "Si, ya sé que la primera semana salen de vacaciones pero se decidió que iban a llegar un mes antes de que comience realmente el campeonato para que los jugadores se acostumbren al clima."

Mulan: "Disculpa, pero con respecto al intercambio ¿vamos a tener que recibir a personas de todas las universidades además de sus jugadores?"

Mei: "No, en el caso del intercambio la universidad hizo un convenio sólo con la Universidad de Tokio."

Mulan: "Ah…"

Luego de mirar el reloj Mei dijo…

Mei: "Oh, lo siento, me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde, pero después el rector les va a explicar todo en una asamblea general, bueno, me voy ¡adiós!"

Después de hablar sobre otras cosas las chicas decidieron irse también.

---------------------------------------------- o -------------------------------------------------

Era de noche. Toda la ciudad de Tokio estaba iluminada. El tráfico era abundante pero sin complicaciones.

En una casa algo alejada de esto se ve mucho movimiento. Esta casa, a pesar de ser grande, está abarrotada de gente. Los universitarios bailaban. Lo estaban pasando muy bien. Algunos bebían alcohol, otros se besaban en algún sillón que encontraron, otros conversaban o lo intentaban, porque era difícil escucharse entre tanto ruido. Nadie estaba preocupado, porque si hubiera algún problema ya habrían ido a reclamar…

¡ERROR!

¡Ding – Dong!

Kimie: "¡Bajen la música!" – gritó e hizo señas para que la obedecieran, luego fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose cara a cara con un carabinero – "¿Si?"

Oficial: "Buenas noches, siento molestarla pero sus vecinos han llamado a la estación para avisar que usted, escuchando la música a un volumen inadecuado, no los dejaba descansar."

Kimie: "Oh, lo siento, no lo había notado"

Oficial: "En fin, esto es un advertencia, pero si sus vecinos vuelven a llamar, va a ser un parte de $150.000 (N/A: mucho dinero para ser una multa) y el desalojo de toda la gente."

Kimie: "Disculpe señor, pero ¿desde qué hora hasta qué hora es la restricción?"

Oficial: "Desde las 10 p.m. hasta las 5 a.m. se solicita que escuche música a un volumen moderado. Buenas noches."

Kimie: "Buenas noches" – dijo cerrando la puerta.

Al rato la música volvió a estar fuerte por lo que el mismo oficial volvió y ordenó que todos fueran a sus casas.

---------------------------------------------- o -------------------------------------------------

Viernes 4 de junio en la mañana

Asamblea Universidad y Colegio Saint Gabriel

Rector: "Queridos estudiantes, como la mayoría de ustedes ya ha escuchado, el 2 de julio llegan los futbolistas de la Universidad de Tokio por parte de Japón, The Liverpool University por parte de Inglaterra, la Universidad de Ucrania por parte de Ucrania, Harvard por parte de Estados Unidos, Die Heidelberg Universität por parte de Alemania, la Universidad Santa Catarina de Brasil, la Universidad de las Palmas de Gran Canaria por parte de España, la Universidad de Bolonia de Italia y la Universidad de París por parte de Francia, además de los alumnos que vienen de intercambio de la Universidad de Tokio. Tanto los estudiantes que vienen como los jugadores se hospedaran en casa de las personas de enseñanza media o cursos superiores que puedan alojarlos. Los alumnos que alojen gente en su casa deberán preocuparse de ellos y llevarlos a los entrenamientos y partidos en el caso de los jugadores de fútbol y a la universidad en el caso de los estudiantes de intercambio. Ahora pueden pasar a inscribirse para ofrecer alojamiento." – dijo señalando una mesa donde había unos papeles.

Parándose y poniéndose a la cola Mulan y Lily conversaban.

Lily: "¿Cuántas personas vas a alojar tú Mulan?"

Mulan: "A dos, un jugador de fútbol y un chico(a) de intercambio¿y tú?"

Lily: "Como mi casa es taaaan grande, a cuatro. Tres jugadores y alguien de intercambio."

Un rato después, cuando llegó su turno, dejaron de conversar, ya que debían llegar un laaargo formulario.

---------------------------------------------- o -------------------------------------------------

3 semanas más tarde en Tokio

Viernes 25 de junio

En el patio de la Universidad de Tokio se podía ver a unos jóvenes reunidos alrededor de un hombre. Por la expresión de su rostro, parece que se trataba de algo importante.

Jim: "Bueno, ya les dije qué universidades van, cuándo partimos a Hong-Kong y les expliqué todas las reglas. Allá nos van a entregar el horario de los partidos del campeonato además del horario de las prácticas de preparación. También los va a esperar una familia a cada uno. Los que nos alojan son estudiantes de enseñanza media, por lo que deben comportarse y adaptarse a lo que hagan ellos o les permitan hacer a ustedes los padres de esa persona. Ok, basta de sermonearlos. Ahora les voy a decir el nombre de la persona que los recibirá" – comenzó a leer la lista – "Endo Yuji, Fukunishi y Tamada se quedan en casa Higurashi Lily; Endo Naohiro y Tanaka en casa de Materazzi Theo; Navidkia, Nosrati y Takahara se quedan en casa de Woon-Jae Keiji. Urahara y Miyasawa se quedan en casa de Inamoto Ina. Motomilla, Arima y Kuchiki se quedan en casa de Terada Kyle. Hanamilla y Tsukishiro se quedan en casa de Miyamoto Yumi…"

En ese momento Shang abrió mucho los ojos.

Shang (pensando): "La volveré a ver… ¿Cómo estará¿Me habrá olvidado?" – su mente se llenaba a cada segundo de más y más recuerdos, pero no pudo seguir preguntándose nada más ya que el entrenador le estaba anunciando a qué casa iba a ir él.

Jim: "Li, tú iras a casa de…"

----------------------------------- FIN DEL CAPITULO ------------------------------------------

N/A: jajaja¿a casa de quién irá Shang? Otra cosa, siento haber hablado tanto del famoso campeonato, pero no quería decir toda la información junta, por lo que mezclé varias situaciones donde hablaban de eso.

¡r&r por favor!

¡Syonara!

Publicado primera vez: julio 2004

Reeditado: 10 julio 2006


	5. Intercambios y Viajes

En el capítulo anterior…

Shang (pensando): "La volveré a ver… ¿Cómo estará¿Me habrá olvidado?" – su mente se llenaba a cada segundo de más y más recuerdos, pero no pudo seguir preguntándose nada más ya que el entrenador le estaba anunciando a qué casa iba a ir él.

Jim: "Li, tú iras a casa de…"

---------------------------------------------- o -------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 4  
Intercambios y Viajes

Jim: "Li, tú irás a casa de una chica llamada Fa Mulan. Dicho ya todo esto, quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para informarles que los estudiantes de intercambio van con nosotros. Bueno, eso es todo. Nos vemos en el aeropuerto el 1 de julio a las 11:00 a.m. Hasta entonces." – y se fue.

---------------------------------------------- o -------------------------------------------------

Lunes 28 de junio, Hong-Kong

Estaban todos los cursos de enseñanza media reunidos en la sala de música, que era el lugar más grande que había disponible en ese momento.

Mei: "¡Niños! – se río internamente por la cara que pusieron los estudiantes al ser llamados de esa forma – "Les voy a decir a quiénes alojan. Recuerden que a ustedes les toca hospedar sólo a los de Japón e Inglaterra. Bueno, partamos por los estudiantes de intercambio de Japón. Lily, tú recibes a Yanahisawa Yao; Tomoyo, tú recibes a Lou Ling; Yukino, tú recibes a Chien Po" – y así sigue nombrando a otros alumnos y a quiénes deben esperar. – Mulan, Li Shang no sólo viene como jugador de la Universidad de Tokio, sino que también viene de intercambio por lo que se quedará en tu casa hasta el próximo año, es decir, tú vas a tener sólo un alojado, como un dos por uno." – Mulan simplemente asintió – "Eso es todo chicos, pueden volver a clases."

Y así pasó el tiempo hasta la hora de la salida.

---------------------------------------------- o -------------------------------------------------

Jueves 1 de Julio  
Aeropuerto Central de Tokio

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente que iba y venía sin parar. El vuelo que saldría a las 12:00 p.m. rumbo a Hong-Kong aterrizaría al día siguiente a las 08:00 a.m. en ese lugar. Pero todavía eran las 11:00 a.m., faltaba una hora para abordar es vuelo.

Un grupo apartado de personas esperaba en una esquina a sus compañeros. Todos estaban emocionados y ansiosos por viajar a otro país. Querían conocer y disfrutar todo lo que se les presentara.

Media hora antes de partir estuvieron todos reunidos. Minutos más tarde se oye la primera llamada para abordar.

Jim: "Recuerden, no hagan desorden y hablen a un volumen moderado. No quiero tener problemas durante el viaje. ¿Entendido?"

Todos asintieron.

Jim: "Bien, ahora chicos, tenemos que subir al avión."

Después de que todos se despidieran de sus familias, siguieron al entrenador.

---------------------------------------------- o -------------------------------------------------

Viernes, 2 de julio 07:00 a.m.  
Casa de la Familia Fa

Mulan se levantó más tarde de lo usual (generalmente se levantaba a las 6 a.m. para estar lista a las 7 e irse al colegio) ya que les habían cancelado las clases para que fueran a buscar a los futbolistas y estudiantes de intercambio.

La chica se paró de su cama y fue en busca de una toalla. Se duchó, se vistió y se arregló. Si generalmente se veía bien, ahora se veía mejor. Llevaba una polera blanca ajustada y una falda larga de jean. Todo esto resaltaba sus bien formadas curvas. Encima llevaba puesta una chaqueta de mezclilla y calzaba unas largas botas negras. Otro detalle que resaltaba su belleza era el natural maquillaje en tonos pastel que se había puesto. Cuando estuvo lista bajó a desayunar. Entró al comedor…

Ryan: "¡Wow!" – exclamó al verla – "¿A qué se debe el milagro de que te haya arreglado tanto, preciosa?" – preguntó curioso.

Mulan: "Hola a ti también. Por cierto¿por qué estás tan temprano en la casa?"

Ryan: "Hola, bueno, lo siento, pero yo te pregunté a ti primero"

Mulan: "Hoy tengo una cita con Lien luego de ir a buscar al futbolista de Japón."

Ryan: "Cierto, Keiji me comentó algo de eso."

Mulan: "Bueno, respóndeme ahora ¿qué haces acá tan temprano?"

Ryan: "Me quedé a dormir anoche, teníamos que terminar una maqueta."

Mulan: "Aaa, bueno. Oye ¿ustedes no tienen que alojar también a estos chicos que vienen del extranjero?"

Xang: "Todos tenemos que alojar, a menos que en tu casa ya se aloje alguien. En nuestro caso, como tú y Keiji ya se inscribieron, no es necesario que nosotros también lo hagamos." – respondió él uniéndose a la conversación y comenzando a desayunar.

Estuvieron un rato así hasta que llegó la hora en que Mulan debía salir.

Mulan: "Ya, me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la tarde"

Xang: "¿Por qué en la tarde Lany?"

Mulan: "Porque tengo una cita Gi"

Xang: "¿Con quién?" – le preguntó a Ryan porque su hermana se había ido a lavar los dientes.

Ryan: "Si entendí bien, va a salir con Nakata Lien."

Xang: "¿QUÉEE?" – se paró de la mesa – "Ese tipo no le conviene ¿sabes si le gusta a Lany?"

Ryan: "Yo diría que sí ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

Xang: "Él va a jugar con ella, yo lo he visto tratar a las chicas, es un desgraciado y encima se aprovecha de los sentimientos de ellas." – dijo recuperándose – "Pero ya verá, si le pone un dedo encima a mi Lany, lo mato." – terminó echando chispas y fuego por los ojos.

Ryan iba a contestar pero entró de nuevo Mulan.

Mulan: "Me voy, que tengan un buen día, adiós" – se despidió mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Xang: "¡Cuídate!" – alcanzó a decir antes de que ella cerrara.

Ryan: "Gi, te preocupas demasiado por ella"

Xang: "No, me preocupo lo suficiente."

---------------------------------------------- o -------------------------------------------------

En el aeropuerto de Hong-Kong…

Un grupo de 17 personas iba bajando del avión, después de 20 horas de viaje. Todos se veían cansados pero contentos. Fuera de la sala donde se reciben las maletas se ve mucha gente esperando a los viajeros. Después de recoger su equipaje, todos se dirigen hacia fuera.

Mei: "¡Jim!" – grita y sale corriendo hacia él y lo abraza – "Tanto tiempo ¿cómo has estado?" – pregunta dejando de abrazarlo.

Jim: "Hola Mei, bien, pero veo que no mejor que tú" – dice mirándola de arriba abajo.

Mei: "Y yo veo que sigues igual de adulador que antes"

Jim: "Chicos, díganme una cosa ¿es decir la verdad ser adulador?" – todos con enormes sonrisas mueven la cabeza en forma negativa – "¿Ves? Simplemente soy honesto" – continuó con cara de angelito.

Mei: "Bueno, como tú digas" – suspiró – "Supongo que deben estar exhaustos por el viaje, así que cuando los nombre ustedes levantan la mano y mis estudiantes los pasarán a buscar" – sacó una lista de su cartera – "Endo Yuji, Fukunishi, Tamada y Yanahisawa" – los cuatro chicos levantaron la mano y Lily los fue a buscar. Lo mismo hizo el resto cuando los nombraban. Ya a la mitad de la lista… – "Li Shang" – levantó la mano y observó quién se acercaba.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Mulan dejó de conversar con Lien cuando escuchó el nombre de su invitado. Como Shang tenía la mano levantada, se dirigió hacia él.

--------------------------------- P.O.V. de Shang -------------------------------------------------

¡Oh Dios! Esta chica es hermosa. ¿Por qué me siento nervioso? No sé, pero debo actual cool (N/A: jajaja). ¿Cómo no la había visto antes? Yo conocía a todos en el colegio. Bueno, no importa, lo averiguaré.

--------------------------------- Fin P.O.V. de Shang ----------------------------------------------

Mulan llegó hasta donde él estaba.

Mulan: "Hola, bienvenido a Hong-Kong, yo soy Fa Mulan, pero puedes llamarme por mi nombre" – dijo con una de sus características sonrisas.

Shang _(pensando) 'Cielos, que bien se ve sonriendo'_: "Hola, yo soy Li Shang"

Mulan: "Bueno Li, vamos" – dijo ayudándolo con su equipaje.

Shang: "No te preocupes, yo llevo las maletas y, puedes llamarme Shang."

Mulan: "Ok, oye, espérame un minuto por favor, vuelvo en seguida." – y se fue en dirección a Lien.

Mulan: "Lien, ahora voy a dejar a Shang, nos vemos a las 12:00 hrs. en el Pizza Hut ¿está bien?"

Lien: "Claro, está bien…" – iba a decir algo pero lo llamaron – "Me tengo que ir, nos vemos" – y se fue.

Mulan: "Listo, ahora podemos irnos" – salieron del aeropuerto y se dirigieron a un auto plateado (N/A: un Yaris para ser exactos)

Shang: "¿Es tuyo el auto?"

Mulan: "No, es de mi mamá, pero me lo prestó para que te viniera a buscar, aunque se supone que no puedo manejar todavía. Tengo sólo 16."

Shang: "Eso da igual, yo empecé a usar el auto de mi padre a los 15" – dijo sonriéndole.

Mulan _(pensando) Esa sonrisa que tiene es irresistible, es muy guapo._: "¿En serio¡Vaya!" – dijo subiéndose al auto y abriendo la puerta del copiloto. Ya había dejado los bolsos atrás. – "Y dime ¿qué estudias?"

Shang: "Ingeniería Comercial" – contestó simplemente.

Mulan: "¿Te gusta esa carrera?"

Shang: "No me molesta estudiarla, pero no es lo que yo quería estudiar."

Mulan: "Entonces ¿por qué entraste ahí?"

Shang: "Por las empresas de mi padre. Él quiere que yo las maneje" – contestó suspirando. – "Podría haber estudiado acá en Hong-Kong, pero por las inversiones que hizo mi padre con un empresario japonés tuvimos que mudarnos a Tokio."

Mulan: "¿En qué colegio estudiaste?"

Shang: "En tu colegio, Saint Gabriel School. Es curioso, después de graduarme me fui a Tokio y ahora vuelvo al lugar de donde partí. Pero hay algo que no entiendo. Yo conocía a todos los de Saint Gabriel ¿por qué no te recuerdo?"

Mulan: "Déjame ver ¿qué año saliste?"

Shang: "El 2002"

Mulan: "Yo entré en el colegio el año pasado. Por eso no me conocías" – contestó mientras manejaba.

Shang: "Aaa" – luego de eso se produjo un largo silencio – "Emm… ¿practicas algún deporte?"

Mulan: "Si, juego voleibol y hago artes marciales."

Shang: "¿Y qué eres del equipo?"

Mulan: "Soy armadora y…" – se le iluminó el rostro – "la capitana"

Shang: "Genial"

Llegaron a la casa de Mulan.

Mulan: "Bueno, ésta es mi casa. Aquí vivo con mis padres, mi hermano mayor y mi abuela. A mi abue no la escuches mucho, hace algunos comentarios inadecuados ¿ok? – esperó a que él asintiera. – "Bien, entremos para que te muestre la casa."

Entraron.

Mulan: "Ese es el comedor, el living…" – y así siguió mostrándoles la casa que tenía 6 dormitorios, 4 baños, comedor, living, cocina y una oficina. "Eso es todo, tú dormirás en esta pieza" – dijo señalando el dormitorio que se encontraba frente al suyo en el segundo piso. "Espero que estés cómodo. Te dejo para que acomodes tus cosas" – se iba yendo cuando… – "Aaa, se me olvidaba ¿quieres ir a algún lado después de ordenar o prefieres descansar?"

Shang: "Prefiero descansar."

Mulan: "Está bien, bueno, cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca estás en tu casa. Yo voy a estar aquí hasta las 12, mi hermano Xang va a llegar a la hora de almuerzo, como a las 13:00 hrs. y mis padres igual. Una última cosa ¿tienes hambre?"

Shang: "Sí, un poco. No he tomado desayuno"

Mulan: "Entonces bajemos, te acompaño"

Después de eso bajaron. Mientras Shang desayunaba conversaron sobre muchas cosas y comenzaron a conocerse. Ya eran la diez, llevaban una hora conversando y parecía como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Shang: "A ver Mulan, me toca preguntar. ¿Has tenido novio?"

Mulan: "No, pero estoy en eso"

Shang: "¿Cómo que estás en eso? Explícate"

Mulan: "No he tenido novio, pero me gusta un chico con el cual he estado saliendo últimamente. Con un poco de suerte dejaré de estar soltera en poco tiempo. ¿Y qué hay de ti¿Has tenido algún romance por ahí?"

Shang: "Sí, he salido con varias chicas, pero la única relación seria que tuve fue con Yumi."

Mulan: "Yumi ¿Estaba en el colegio?"

Shang: "Sí, pero era menor que yo por tres años. Por eso cuando me gradué tuvimos que terminar, ya que no sabía si iba a regresar o no."

Mulan: "¿Cuál es su apellido, tal vez la conozco"

Shang: "Su apellido es Miyamoto, se llama Miyamoto Yumi."

--------------------------------------- FIN DEL CAPITULO --------------------------------------

N/A: Menuda sorpresa nos tenía Shang ¿cierto?

Aclaraciones:

- Xang le dice Lany a Mulan, ya que cuando eran más pequeños se molestaban entre ellos, Xang le decía Mulany a Mulan entonces como era muy largo lo abrevió y quedó en Lany. Lo mismo pasó con Mulan, ella le decía a su hermano Xangi, pero quiso acortarlo y quedó en Gi.

- De Tokio a Hong - Kong en este fic van a ser 20 horas.

- Los jugadores de Inglaterra que les toca alojar quedan con el resto de las personas de su curso (es decir II medio).

- Por si no se han dado cuenta, en ese colegio ellos no almuerzan en el colegio. En la tarde van al colegio los que tienen actividades extras.

- En esta historia los personajes pueden manejar desde los 17 años (legalmente claro está).

syonara!

Publicado por primera vez: julio 2004  
Reeditado: 10 de julio 2006


	6. Una Cita, Una Petición y Desayunos

En el capítulo anterior…

Shang: "A ver Mulan, me toca preguntar. ¿Has tenido novio?"

Mulan: "No he tenido novio, pero me gusta un chico con el cual he estado saliendo últimamente. Y qué hay de ti... ¿Has tenido algún romance por ahí?"

Shang: "Sí, pero era menor que yo por tres años. Por eso cuando me gradué tuvimos que terminar, ya que no sabía si iba a regresar o no."

Mulan: "¿Cuál es su apellido, tal vez la conozco"

Shang: "Su apellido es Miyamoto, se llama Miyamoto Yumi."

-------------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 5  
Una Cita, Una Petición y Desayunos

Shang: "Su apellido es Miyamoto, se llama Miyamoto Yumi" – contestó con cara cansada – "Mejor no hablemos de ella."

Mulan: "Está bien. Oye, si quieres puedes ir a descansar" – dijo preocupada tanto por el repentino cambio de ánimo como por su cansado aspecto.

Shang: "Sí, creo que es lo mejor. Con permiso"

Mulan: "Adelante"

Shang se paró y subió a su dormitorio. Cuando él ya estuvo arriba Mulan comenzó a levantar los platos y a lavarlos. Para cuando terminó de secar la losa, ya eran las 11.30 hrs. por lo que se fue a arreglar. (N/A: si estuvo limpiando ni modo que fuera a su cita con olor a detergente ¿cierto?). A las 11.45 hrs. fue a despedirse de Shang.

Al lado de la puerta de la pieza de Li…

Mulan: "Shang, ya me voy, llego en la tarde. Cualquier cosa que necesites te puedes servir tú mismo como te dije en la mañana, o puedes esperar a que alguno de nosotros llegue. Este es mi número de celular…" – se lo dejó anotado en un papel y lo pegó en la puerta que estaba cerrada – "Si hay una emergencia me llamas ¡chao!" – y se fue.

Ya había salido de la casa cuando Shang abrió la puerta de su dormitorio.

Shang: "Chao. Rayos, demoré mucho en cambiarme." – luego vio la nota pegada y entró de nuevo en su cuarto.

-------------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------------

Mulan caminaba rápidamente hacia el restaurante de pizza. Le quedaba poco tiempo para llegar puntual. Ella sabía que podía llegar con un máximo de un minuto atrasada porque Lien odiaba la impuntualidad, no era una persona paciente. Cuando por fin divisó el edificio suspiró.

Mulan: "Uff! Todavía me quedan 3 minutos para llegar" – se apresuró hasta que entró y lo vio sentado en una esquina apartada para tener más privacidad. Luego fue directamente hacia él – "Hola" – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó al frente del chico.

Lien: "Hola, en la mañana no pudimos hablar mucho, así que cuéntame ¿cómo te ha ido?"

Mulan: "Muy bien. Tuve excelentes notas, em… he mejorado en las artes marciales y me inscribí en el grupo de música. Aaa… y adivina qué…" – dijo lo último para dar suspenso.

Lien: "¿Qué?" – preguntó él con curiosidad.

Mulan: "¡Ahora soy capitana de mi equipo!" – dijo muy contenta.

Lien: "¿En serio¡Qué bueno! Me alegro por ti" – le respondió con una sonrisa.

En ese momento aparece una camarera.

Camarera: "Buenas tardes ¿los atienden?"

Lien: "No, acabamos de llegar."

Camarera: "¿Qué van a ordenar?"

Lien: "Espere un momento, por favor." – dijo dirigiéndose a la camarera. –"Mulan ¿te parece lo mismo de siempre?" – cuando ella asintió, le dijo nuevamente a la camarera – "Queremos 1 pizza Napolitana tamaño familiar y 2 Coca-Cola."

Camarera: "¿Desea algo más?"

Lien: "No, muchas gracias"

Después de esto la chica se fue.

Mulan: "Y dime ¿cómo te ha ido a ti?"

Lien: "Muy bien también, aunque tuve algunas dificultades en unos cuantos ramos. Pero los pasé, eso es lo que cuenta. En cuanto al deporte, también he hecho algunos progresos… ¿Puedes creerlo¡Ahora soy titular!"

Mulan: "¡Qué bien! Te felicito"

Lien: "Además, estoy almorzando con una hermosa chica, creo que la vida no me puede sonreír más." – dijo en tono jote (N/A: no sé si todos saben lo que significa jote en este contexto, pero para los que no saben, le está coqueteando, em… flirteando también es una palabra para eso)

Mulan (sonrojada): "Em ¿fuiste a la fiesta que hizo Kaoru?" – dijo para salir del paso.

Lien: "Si fui, aunque no estuvo muy buena. Un momento ¿cómo supiste de esa fiesta?"

Mulan: "Tengo un hermano mayor ¿recuerdas?" – continuó, riéndose internamente.

Lien: "Cierto, no sé cómo no pensé en eso."

En ese momento llegó la camarera con su pizza y las bebidas.

Camarera: "Aquí tienen. ¿Se le ofrece algo más?"

Mulan: "No, gracias"

Camarera: "Provecho" – y se fue.

Mientras comían la deliciosa, exquisita, jugosa (N/A: jajaja, me está dando hambre) pizza, conversaban de todo tipo de trivialidades, hasta que Lien empezó a ponerse serio.

Mulan: "Lien ¿te pasa algo malo¿dije algo que te molestó?"

Lien: "No, es que…"

Mulan: "¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando" – dijo con cara preocupada.

Lien: "Mulan… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?"

-------------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------------

Casa de los Higurashi…

Habían llegado a las 10 a.m. a la casa. El living estaba desordenado debido a la gran cantidad de maletas que estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar. En la sala había cinco jóvenes, cuatro chicos y una chica. Al parecer todos ya estaban en confianza.

Lily: "¡Yao! Ven acá y recoge tus maletas" – dijo en el suelo, ya que había tropezado con el equipaje del recién nombrado.

Yao: "Ya, relájate, tómalo con calma" – le dijo ayudándola a levantarse – "Las llevo en un rato"

Lily: "No, quiero que las lleves ahora, al igual que todos ustedes."

Endo y Fukunishi: "Sí jefa"

Lily: "¡Ay! Me voy a volver loca¡ya les dije que no me digan jefa!" – dijo exasperada.

Tamada: "Como quieras… jefa" – y salió corriendo a la habitación que le correspondía. Cuando ya estuvo dentro se largó a reír.

Abajo quedó una nerviosa Lily.

Lily: "Ya verán todos" – dijo susurrando y riendo maliciosamente.

A los que quedaban a su lado les salió una gota. (N/A: estilo anime)

-------------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------------

Casa de los Materazzi…

Apenas Theo llegó a su casa comenzó a mostrársela a sus invitados (la casa obvio). Cuando la terminaron de ver, bajaron para tomar desayuno, ya que ninguno había comido nada todavía y estaban famélicos (N/A: hombres! Jaja)

Todos comían, hablaban y bromeaban, cuando de repente Theo se puso serio.

Theo: "Oigan, le voy a advertir algo. Vi como miraron a Ina."

Tanaka: "¿Estás hablando de la chica alta de pelo anaranjado?"

Theo: "Si, ella misma. No quiero que intenten nada con ella. Ella es mía."

Endo: "¿Es tu novia?"

Theo: "No… todavía. Pero de todos modos, no traten nada con ella o, aunque sean mis invitados, lo pagarán caro."

Tanaka: "Está bien, relax man" – contestó sonriendo – "No te preocupes, no acostumbramos quitarle la chica a nadie."

Después de eso no volvieron a tocar el tema. Siguieron tan amigos como siempre. (N/A: raro ¿no? Recién se están conociendo, pero… si existe amor a primera vista ¿por qué no amistad a primera vista? Jajaja)

-------------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------------

En casa de Keiji…

Keiji: "Hey chicos ¡vengan que la pizza se enfría!" – gritó él.

(N/A¿Desayunando pizza? OO jajaja)

Navidkia: "Ya vamos"

Nosrati: "¡No te comas la pizza sin nosotros!"

Keiji: "Vaya, llevamos menos de dos horas juntos y ya saben lo que voy a hacer..." – dijo poniendo cara de niño regañado.

Takahara: "Vamos, cambia la cara hombre, no te sientas mal por ser tan predecible" – comentó soltando una risotada.

Keiji: "Ya, que no es para reírse" – le reclamó enfurruñado.

Nosrati: "Mejor comamos y no seas tan cascarrabias"

Todos, incluso Keiji, rieron por el comentario.

-------------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------------

Casa de los Miyamoto…

Yumi: "¿quieren algo de comer?" (N/A: este cap. está pasado a desayunos jaja)

Hanamilla y Tsukishiro: "Sí, por favor"

Yumi: "Aquí tienen" – dijo pasándoles un plato con leche y cereal milo a cada uno. (N/A: me encanta eso de desayuno, es taaan rico! Ñomi jijiji) – "Oigan ¿les gustaría salir después? Lo que pasa es que en la tarde nos vamos a juntar mis amigos y yo para ir al cine. Probablemente vayan sus compañeros de equipo. Todos se alojan con mi grupo."

Hanamilla: "Está bien, pero antes tengo que ordenar todo, porque dentro de mi bolso está todo hecho un revoltijo. Olvidé meter algunas cosas la noche anterior al viaje y en la mañana tuve que echar todo rápidamente. La verdad es que no sé cómo cupo todo en tan poco espacio" – contestó algo apenado (N/A: el sentido de esta palabra es el que le dan los mexicanos, en el caso de Chile sería como avergonzado).

Tsukishiro: "Seguro, pero a mí me gustaría descansar un poco antes de salir." – dijo bostezando.

Y después de esto cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-------------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------------

Casa de los Mihara…

Tomoyo: "Así que ¿ambos vienen de intercambio?"

Ling: "Sí, pero de todas maneras somos compañeros de algunos de los futbolistas."

Yukino: "¿y qué estudian?"

Ling: "Ingeniería comercial"

Tomoyo: "Ah, qué interesante"

Chien Po: "¿Y ustedes ya tienen claro lo que quieres estudiar?"

Yukino: "Yo quiero estudiar medicina. Me apasiona todo lo que trata sobre biología y también me gustaría poner mi granito de arena para ayudar a mejorar el mundo."

Tomoyo: "Yo quería estudiar medicina, pero son muchos años de estudio y aunque me gusta esa área, creo que no tengo vocación. Por eso estoy indecisa. No sé si estudiar alguna ingeniería o leyes…"

Chien Po: "Bueno, para decidirlo tienes que ver los pro y los contra y si son iguales pues tienes que ver cual te gusta más. Es decir, puede que te guste más una carrera, pero también tienes que tener en cuenta el ambiente laboral en el que te desempeñarás." (N/A: jaja, esto se parece mucho a las conversaciones que tenemos con mi papá)

Ling: "Es verdad, pero si no estás segura, entra mejor al bachillerato. Ahí hay muchas opciones antes de centrarte en una sola área."

Tomoyo: "Tienen razón, no lo había visto de esa manera. Lo voy a pensar."

-------------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------------

En la casa de Kyle no se escuchaba nada. Había tanto ruido que aunque gritaras no se entendía. ¿Por qué no se escuchaba nada? Fácil. Cuatro hombres en una casa. A todos les gusta Linkin Park. Resultado… la música a todo volumen y todos gritando con el grupo. La verdad es que habían congeniado muy bien. Se llevaban de maravilla.

-------------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------------

Casa de los Inamoto…

Todo estaba en silencio. ¿La razón? Ina había salido de fiesta la noche anterior y estaba muy cansada, por lo que después de acomodar a sus huéspedes se fue a dormir. ¿Y los chicos? Ellos decidieron dormir también porque estaban muy cansados, debido a que no sólo era incómodo dormir en un avión sino que además, detrás de ellos se sentó un señor que roncó todo el condenado camino y no los dejó pegar un ojo en toda la noche.´

-------------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------------

Casa de los Kaji…

Katsumi: "So, would you like something to eat or drink?" – preguntó ella en perfecto inglés. (Bueno¿quieres algo de comer o beber?)

Owen: "Yes, please" (Sí, por favor)

Katsumi: "What would you like? I've got milk, tea, coffee, cookies…"

Owen: "I'd like a glass of milk and some cookies, if you don't mind" – dijo él tímidamente. (Me gustaría un vaso de leche y galletas, si no te molesta)

Katsumi: "No, it's ok, I'll be here in a minute" – y se fue rumbo a la cocina. (No, está bien, estaré aquí en un minuto)

Un minuto después…

Katsumi: "Here you are" – le dio el vaso y empezaron a conversar.

-------------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------------

De vuelta con Mulan…

Lien: "Mulan… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?"

Mulan: "Claro, me encantaría" – respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

Lentamente Lien se acercó a ella y la besó delicadamente.

---------------------------------- FIN DEL CAPITULO -------------------------------------------

N/A: Hola, espero que les haya gusta el capítulo y que les hayan dado ganas de desayunar ¿eh? Jajaja

Bueno, he estado reeditando y me di cuenta de que algunos personajes no habían aparecido mucho antes, así que les informo a los que no han leído la guía de personajes que todas las personas nombradas en los últimos capítulos, y en este especialmente, que alojan a los jugadores y alumnos de intercambio, son del grupo de amigos de Mulan.

Por cierto, cambié varios nombres y algunas descripciones de los personajes en la guía de personajes, por lo que recomiendo leer todo el fic de nuevo.

Otra cosa, Katsumi como ya se habrán dado cuenta, es una de las personas que aloja a los ingleses. Por si las dudas, Katsumi aloja al capitán del equipo de Liverpool (Owen James).

Otro punto que me está quedando pendiente es que cambié un poquito las escenas de Lien y Mulan, como se habrán dado cuenta los que habían leído los capítulos originales… lo que pasa es que si bien quiero hacerlo quedar como el malo de la película, me di cuenta de que lo estaba poniendo en cierta manera de manera infantil¿a qué me refiero con eso? Me refiero a que las personas no son enteramente buenas o enteramente malas, por lo que mi intención es hacer de Lien un personaje un poquito más real, más humano. En fin, espero lograrlo.

Por último, cualquier comentario o dudas me los dejan en los reviews. Y muchas gracias a aquellos que me han dado ánimo y se han atrevido a preguntar.

¡Nos leemos! Jajaja

Syonara

Publicado por primera vez: algún mes del 2004 (probablemente julio o agosto, pero no me acuerdo)

Reeditado: 11 de julio 2006


	7. Desengaños

En el capítulo anterior…

Lien: "Mulan… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?"

Mulan: "Claro, me encantaría" – respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

Lentamente Lien se acercó a ella y la besó delicadamente.

-------------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 6

Desengaños

Lunes 26 de Julio

Las vacaciones habían terminado oficialmente y los estudiantes de Saint Gabriel School volvieron a clases.

Durante las tres semanas anteriores la amistad que había entre los japoneses y chinos se había fortalecido mucho y ahora eran inseparables. Algo curioso es que la edad no fue un impedimento en ningún momento.

En cuanto a la relación entre Lien y Mulan, ésta iba muy bien, ambos salían juntos en su tiempo libre y a veces él la pasaba a ver a su casa. Se notaba que se querían, pero al menos él, todavía no estaba enamorado.

-------------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------------

Martes, 3 de agosto

En un estadio…

Los partidos de fútbol finalmente habían comenzado y todos estaban muy emocionados. Se podía sentir la adrenalina y un poco de tensión en el ambiente, pero no había ocurrido ningún incidente por el momento.

En ese momento todos los alumnos de la Universidad Saint Gabriel y de Saint Gabriel School estaban reunidos en el estadio junto a los demás equipos universitarios. Estaban presenciando el tercer partido del campeonato: Liverpool v/s Japón.

Comentarista: "Li lleva la delantera (N/A: siempre quise decir eso jeje), va ganando terreno, pero ¡oh no! Owen le quita la pelota. Owen es marcado por Tamada, le da un pase a Robinson, pero Miyasawa lo intercepta y corre de nuevo en dirección al arco. Está cerca de anotar… se siente la tensión en el aire… cuidado Miyasawa, Defoe se acerca por detrás, parece que Miyasawa no se da cuenta… Defoe le hace una barrida… pero… ¿qué hace? ¡oh, damas y caballeros! Miyasawa le da un pase preciso a Li y…"

Público: "¡GOOOOOOOOOL!"

Comentarista: "¡Y se termina el partido!"

Se escucha el silbato del árbitro y el grito de los fans y jugadores de la Universidad de Tokio. Ellos habían ganado el partido. Mientras muchos celebraban, aplaudían y gritaban, otros iban a apoyar al equipo perdedor que se retiraba con la cabeza gacha a los vestidores.

Los japoneses eran los segundos favoritos del público, ya que el favorito era el equipo local, el de Hong-Kong.

Entre la multitud se podía distinguir a dos personas que saltaban.

Mulan y Shang: "¡Oh sí, oh sí! ¡Ganamos, ganamos!" – cantaban, casi infantilmente, mientras hacían el baile de la victoria. (N/A: jajaja)

Xang: "¡Lany! Se supone que estás de nuestro lado ¿no?" – dijo sarcástico.

Ryan: "¡Si! ¿Cómo es eso de ¡Ganamos, ganamos?" – dijo lo último haciendo más aguda su voz.

Mulan: "¡Hey! ¿Qué no puedo apoyar a mi amigo?" – preguntó abrazando a Shang.

Xang: "Si claro, como tú digas" – respondió molesto por la actitud de su hermana. La verdad es que no le gustaba para nada la cercanía que había entre su hermanita y "el otro". Esto era por dos razones. La primera era que no le gustaba la idea de que pudiera haber algo entre su enemigo y su hermano; y la segunda era que Shang no era sólo su enemigo en el campo de fútbol sino también en el amor (N/A: Xang ya sabe lo que pasó entre Shang y Yumi, para mayor información vayan a la guía de personajes)

Entre la multitud ellos pueden ver a alguien acercándose. A Mulan se le ilumina la cara y corre a abrazarlo.

Mulan: "Hola amor, te extrañé" – dijo Mulan dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Lien: "Hola, no lo parecía" – dijo él algo celoso.

Mulan: "¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó preocupada.

Lien: "¿Qué hacías abrazada a él?" – dijo señalando a Shang.

Mulan: "Jajaja, ¿estás celoso?" – al ver su cara dijo – "Nada cariño, sólo lo estaba felicitando. ¿Hay algo malo en eso?" – preguntó con cara de cordero degollado.

Lien: "No" – respondió él algo tosco todavía.

Antes de que Mulan pudiera decir algo, apareció Shang al lado de ellos.

Shang: "Lany, con el equipo vamos a ir a celebrar al Domino's Pizza, ¿quieres venir?" – preguntó, aparentando no saber que estaba interrumpiendo algo.

Mulan: "Claro, ¿qué dices tú amor?" – le preguntó a su novio.

Detrás de Mulan, Shang cruzaba los dedos disimuladamente y rogaba internamente para que Lien no pudiera ir.

Lien: "Lo siento mi amor, no puedo ir, tengo unos asuntos pendientes"

Mulan: "Que lástima, será para la próxima vez, supongo" – dijo suspirando.

Lien: "Si, bueno, me tengo que ir, hasta pronto" – se despidió de todos con un gesto y luego besó rápidamente a Mulan.

Shang por su lado no entendía por qué tenía ganas de golpear a Lien. ¿Estaba celoso? No, no podía ser eso.

Mulan: "Shang" – lo llamó por primera vez. Nada – "¡Shang!" – gritó esta vez para ver si reaccionaba.

Shang: "¿Qué?"

Mulan: "Vamos"

Shang: "Ok."

Después de eso se fueron al Domino's.

-------------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------------

En otra parte del estadio se encontraba Lily. Estaba buscando a sus amigos que la habían dejado sola para ir a comprar unas bebidas. Ya llevaba varios minutos sentada y estaba comenzando a preocuparse, porque ya había terminado el partido y ellos no todavía no regresaban. Estaba a punto de irse, pero se detuvo al verlos acercarse.

Lily: "¡Hey chicos, por aquí!"

Ahí venían Chien Po, Ling, Tomoyo, Yukino, Yao y otras personas que no conocía, pero ya les preguntaría quiénes eran. Ahora que lo pensaba _"Con razón demoraron tanto. ¡Claro! Si estaban haciendo vida social. Nunca cambiarán."_ Mientras pensaba esto unas venitas aparecieron es su frente a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

Lily: "¿Se puede saber por qué demoraron tanto?" – fue más una orden que una pregunta. (N/A: chica, pero con carácter ¿eh? Jajaja)

Yao: "Ay, cariño, no te enojes. Es que nos encontramos con unos conocidos y pues… nos retrasamos un poquito, jejeje" – respondió con gotitas en la cabeza. Al ver que iba a seguir regañándolos como antes, la besó.

Al recibir ese beso tan inesperado, Lily se calmó y recordó cómo se habían hecho novios. (N/A: si, leyeron bien, son novios xD)

------------------------------------- FLASH BACK -------------------------------------------------

Los chicos de las universidades extranjeras llevaban ya tres semanas en Hong-Kong. Ese lunes de invierno, los estudiantes del Saint Gabriel School salieron antes de lo normal ya que había consejo de profesores.

En el portón del establecimiento se encontraban varios universitarios esperando a sus amigos. Uno de ellos, algo bajo, estaba muy nervioso. Ese día iba a declarársele a la chica que desde hacía varias noches le quitaba el sueño. La había conocido hace unas pocas semanas, pero en el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos se habían hecho grandes amigos y a él… le habían quitado el corazón. Pensaba en esas conversaciones y salidas hasta tarde. Habían sido unas vacaciones geniales. En ese momento llegó alguien, sacándolo de sus reflexiones.

Lily: "¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están?"

Chien Po: "Hola, muy bien, ¿y tú?" – preguntó cortésmente con una sonrisa.

Lily: "Bien, mmmm…" – se está estirando – "Por fin salimos" – dijo suspirando alegremente –"Y bueno, ¿qué tienen planeado?"

Ling: "Estábamos pensando en ir a caminar y luego ir al cine. ¿Qué les parece?"

Yoh: "A mí me parece que primero tenemos que pasar a comer algo a algún lugar." – dice él haciendo que a los demás les salga una gotita.

Akira: "Jajaja, ¿es que nunca vas a cambiar?"

Yoh: "Mmm…. Nop. Tengo que mantener la línea" – contestó haciendo una pose, logrando que todos rieran.

Shang: "Bueno chicos, ¿por qué no vamos de una vez? Aaa… antes de que se me olvide, Mulan me dijo que la pasara a buscar, ¿me acompañan?"

Yuji: "Seguro, no hay problema, vamos"

Yao: "Em… adelántense ustedes. Lily… ¿podemos hablar?"

Lily: "Claro"

Esperaron hasta que todos se fueron y quedaron solos.

Lily: "¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías decirme?"

Yao (muy nervioso): "Lily, desde el primer día que te vi supe que eras una persona especial, alegre y llena de vida y desde entonces empecé a sentirme atraído por ti. Con el pasar de los días, me di cuenta de que me gustabas mucho y que no era sólo algo físico. Hoy, lo que te quiero decir es que te quiero mucho y… ¿quieres ser mi novia?"

Lily: "Yao, yo…"

Yao: "Si no me correspondes no te preocupes, yo lo entiendo y… no importa, no te molestaré más"

Lily: "Yao… tú no me gustas." – lo dijo tan seria que al pobre se le vino el mundo encima.

Lily: "Yo te quiero"

Yao: "Entonces, ¿aceptas ser mi novia?"

Lily: "¡Siiiii!" – y abraza al chico.

Luego Yanahisawa toma el mentón de Higurashi con una de sus manos y se quedan viendo a los ojos. Se van acercando más y más, hasta que quedan separados sólo por unos centímetros y sus labios se rozan. Luego de un minuto más o menos, Yao decide profundizar el beso transformándolo en un más apasionado.

-------------------------------------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK------------------------------------

Seguían besándose hasta que alguien gritó…

Ling: "¡Ya, ya, consíganse una habitación!"

Yasuhito: "¡Si, no coman pan en frente de los pobres!"

Todos se rieron ante el comentario mientras el par se ponía rojo de la vergüenza.

Chien Po: "¡Miren! Ahí va Shang y el equipo, ¿vamos a saludarlos?"

Tomoyo: "Bueno, además ahí va Mulan. Mejor vamos rápido, no vaya a ser que entre tantos hombres se la coman viva. Jajaja."

Yukino: "Jajaja, tienes razón, aunque estando entre los tres guardaespaldas que van con ella, lo dudo."

Jean Pier: "Eggg… no entiendo algo, ¿pog qué Mulan tiene tges guagdaespaldas? Yo no veo ninguno"

(N/A: En general todos los jugadores de todos los equipos se llevan bien ¿ok? Por eso se conocen entre todos y andan juntos)

Ling: "Yo te explico. Lo que pasa es que con lo celosos y protectores que son Xang, Ryan y Shang es improbable que algún chico quiera o piense si quiera en sobrepasarse con ella. Entre los tres lo destrozarían." – explicó con una gota en la nuca ante esa imagen.

Jean Pier: "Ahh"

Luigi: "Oigan, no se queden ahí, vengan a saludar" – les gritó con acento italiano.

Todos: "Si" – y caminaron en dirección al grupo.

Después de conversar un rato, se pusieron de acuerdo para ir todos juntos al restaurante de pizza y partieron.

-------------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------------

En el Domino's Pizza…

Shang: "¿Cómo va lo del grupo de música que me comentaste la otra vez?"

Mulan: "Muy bien. El profesor nos está enseñando a componer… es demasiado genial. ¡Ah! No les había contado… el colegio está organizando un concurso de bandas para el mes de noviembre, y, si es que logro crear alguna canción, lo más probable es que participe"

Lily: "¡Eso sería genial!"

Katsumi: "Si, oye, y ¿crees que personas no inscritas en el grupo de música puedan participar? Es que me haría mucha ilusión cantar en una banda."

Mulan: "Yo creo que no habría problema… en caso de que se pudiera, ¿te gustaría cantar conmigo?"

Katsumi: "Claro"

Kyle: "Lany, ¿por qué no armamos una banda entre nosotros?"

Theo: "Es una buena idea, nosotros tocamos los instrumentos y tú compones la música y cantas… ¿qué te parece Lany?"

Ina y Lily: "Dí que sí, dí que sí"

Keiji: "¿por favor?"

Mulan: "Está bien, está bien… pero todavía no sé componer nada así que vamos a tener que esperar un tiempo antes de empezar a trabajar."

Keiji: "Bueno, de ahí tú nos avisas"

Mulan: "Ok"

Después de eso, se pasaron la tarde comiendo, platicando y bromeando sin parar.

-------------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------------

Martes, 10 de agosto

Estaba en clases. _Qué aburrimiento. Menos mal hoy salgo más temprano. Creo que pasaré a ver a Lien después de clases. ¡Le daré una sorpresa! En una de esas se anima. Ha estado muy extraño esta semana. ¿Estará en semana de exámenes? Sí, eso debe ser… por eso no me ha ido a ver… ¿o será otra cosa? ¿Qué podría ser?_

Profesora: "Señorita Fa, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría poner atención a mi clase?" – preguntó enfadada.

Mulan: "Si profesora, discúlpeme" – respondió distraída.

Y así continuó la clase.

-------------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------------

A la hora de la salida…

Ina: "Mulan, ¿qué te pasó hoy en clases? ¿Estás bien?"

Mulan: "No me ha pasado nada, sólo estaba distraída. Estoy bien , gracias por preocuparte" – le contestó con una sonrisa.

Ina: "Está bien, pero recuerda, si quieres hablar, llámame ¿ok?"

Mulan: "Ok"

Ina: "Bueno, nos vemos" – se despidió con un abrazo y se fue.

Mulan: "Bye"

Mulan se iba a ir caminando al departamento de Lien, pero se detuvo al ver a alguien esperándola. Luego fue caminando hacia él y cuando estuvo más cerca vio algo que la dejó sorprendida.

Mulan: "¡Hola Shang!" – saludó alegremente.

Shang: "Hola Mulan, te vine a buscar" – le dijo sonriendo.

Mulan: "Hey, ¿Cuándo conseguiste este auto?"

Shang: "Esta mañana, es que ya necesitaba urgentemente un medio de transporte para ser un poco más independiente. Y cuando salí de la tienda, me dije, ¿por qué no recojo a Mulan para estrenar esta preciosura juntos?"

Mulan: "Gracias"

Shang: "No hay de qué" – y sin esperar más ambos se subieron al auto.

Mulan: "Oye Shang… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?"

Shang: "Claro, pídeme lo que sea"

Mulan: "¿Podrías llevarme al departamento de Lien? Es que quiero darle una sorpresa…·

Shang: "Está bien" – dijo, aunque no en realidad hubiera preferido llevarla a cualquier otro lado.

Minutos más tarde se encontraban frente a un imponente edificio.

Shang: "¿Te espero?"

Mulan: "No te preocupes, gracias de todas maneras. Es que no sé cuanto me voy a demorar. Yo me voy sola después. Nos vemos" – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego saliendo del auto.

Shang: "Nos vemos" – dijo viéndola desaparecer al entrar al edificio.

-------------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar…

Dos personas caminaban tranquilamente por el parque. Habían pasado juntos toda la mañana y lo habían pasado de maravilla. Pero ahora se encontraban en medio de un extraño silencio. Siguieron caminando un rato más, admirando la naturaleza, hasta que decidieron sentarse en unos columpios que habían en el lindo parque.

Xang: "No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero últimamente han cambiado muchas cosas… entre nosotros" – dijo sin mirar a la chica que tenía a su lado – "Mis sentimientos han cambiado… lo que intento decirte es que…" – dijo mirándola a los ojos esta vez – "te quiero… más que como amiga…" – bajó la vista nuevamente – "si no sientes lo mismo no te preocupes, no pasa nad…" – no pudo terminar porque ella lo silenció poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios.

Yumi: "Shh… yo siento lo mismo por ti." – estaba tan cerca de Xang que podía sentir su respiración sobre sus labios.

Finalmente Xang se inclinó sellando con un beso el comienzo de una nueva relación.

-------------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------------

En el edificio de Lien…

Ya estaba cerca del departamento de Lien. ¡Qué feliz se iba a poner cuando la viera! Menos mal que tenía una copia de la llave del departamento, porque si no hubiera sido así no podría darle esta sorpresa.

Cuidadosa y silenciosamente metió la llave en la cerradura. ¡Bien! La puerta se abrió sin hacer el menor ruido. Mulan entró sigilosamente. Todo estaba en silencio. ¿Lien no estaba en casa? Que ella supiera él no tenía clases a esa hora. Vio a su alrededor. El living estaba desordenado y había varios vasos y platos sucios en el lavaplatos. Avanzó hasta el dormitorio de Lien, quizás estaba durmiendo. Esperen. Podía escuchar ruidos provenientes de esa habitación. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Se acercó y vio algo que le rompió el corazón.

Lien: "Claro que sí. La única mujer en mi vida eres tú" – dijo entre besos y gemidos.

Mulan en shock y con el corazón roto fue retrocediendo lentamente, pero para su mala suerte, tropezó con una silla.

Mulan: "Rayos…" – susurró.

Lien: "¿Quién anda ahí?" – dijo saliendo de la habitación cubierto sólo con una sábana. – "¿Mulan?" – dijo perplejo – "¡Espera! No es lo que tú…" – pero ella no lo dejó terminar.

Mulan: "¿No es lo que yo creo? ¡QUE NO ES LO QUE YO CREO!" – gritó entre lágrimas – "¿Tengo cara de idiota acaso? No, Lien, no soy tonta, esto se acaba aquí, no te quiero ver nunca más" – al ver que él se acercaba le dijo – "¡No te acerques, ¡TERMINAMOS!" – y sin decir nada más se fue corriendo.

Una vez fuera del edificio, corrió a todo lo que dieron sus piernas y se derrumbó junto a un árbol en un parque cercano. Después de eso no pudo ver nada más ya que su vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas.

------------------------------------------ FIN DEL CAPITULO ----------------------------------

N/A: Wow… pobre Mulan… quedó desecha… en fin… la escena final de este capítulo fue cambiada (como muchas otras escenas), pero cumplió prácticamente con el mismo objetivo. También hay un bonus… la escena de Xang y Yumi estaba contemplada para el siguiente capítulo, pero al final decidí ponerla aquí. Mmm… que más… bueno, cambié harto la estructura de la relación de Mulan y Lien en comparación con la idea original, pero traté de incluir lo más importante. Y por supuesto… la canción que todos esperan no puede quedar fuera, por lo que hice otra escena en la que hablaban del concierto.

Me reí mucho leyendo de nuevo este fic y sobre todo, mis comentarios durante y al final de los capítulos… imagínense… escribí todo eso hace 2 años! Ha pasado harta agua debajo del puente… la última vez que escribí tenía un dedo fracturado y estaba dando pruebas globales… es increíble…

Aclaración:

-Yumi no tuvo clases en la mañana, ya que los IIIºs medios estaban fuera en un viaje de observación laboral, sin embargo, ella se quedó porque el lugar que ella debía visitar estaba en la ciudad y podía hacerlo en la tarde.

Bueno, cualquier duda o comentario, dejen reviews!

Syonara!

Publicado por primera vez: 15 de agosto 2004

Reeditado: 11 de julio 2006


	8. Try Again

En el capítulo anterior…

Lien: "¿Quién anda ahí?" – dijo saliendo de la habitación cubierto sólo con una sábana. – "¿Mulan?" – dijo perplejo – "¡Espera! No es lo que tú…" – pero ella no lo dejó terminar.

Mulan: "¿No es lo que yo creo? ¡QUE NO ES LO QUE YO CREO!" – gritó entre lágrimas – "¿Tengo cara de idiota acaso? No, Lien, no soy tonta, esto se acaba aquí, no te quiero ver nunca más" – al ver que él se acercaba le dijo – "¡No te acerques, ¡TERMINAMOS!" – y sin decir nada más se fue corriendo.

Una vez fuera del edificio, corrió a todo lo que dieron sus piernas y se derrumbó junto a un árbol en un parque cercano. Después de eso no pudo ver nada más ya que su vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas.

-------------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 7

Try again

Eran las 9 de la noche y Mulan todavía no regresaba a su casa. Ya había oscurecido y no quedaba mucha gente en la calle. Pero eso a ella no le importaba. Sólo podía pensar en lo que había ocurrido unas horas antes. ¿Cómo podía Lien haberla engañado de esa manera? ¿Qué había hecho mal? No lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro en ese momento era que quería llorar hasta no tener más lágrimas para derramar. Se sentía tan traicionada… indefensa. Tan sola.

------------------------------------- Mientras tanto -------------------------------------------------

En casa de la familia Fa…

Estaba preocupado. ¡Cómo no iba a estarlo! Ya era tarde y Mulan todavía no llegaba a casa. Tenía un mal presentimiento. La llamó a su celular. Nada. Lo tenía apagado. Genial.

De pronto vio a Xang entrar a la cocina. Mejor se lo decía.

Shang: "Tu hermana aún no ha vuelto ni contesta su celular. Tengo un mal presentimiento."

Xang: "No seas paranoico. Seguramente pasó a la casa de una de sus amigas y está por volver." – dijo restándole importancia.

Shang: "No creo. La última vez que la vi fue cuando la dejé en el edificio de Lien y por lo que me dijo tu madre, no ha pasado por acá en todo el día."

Xang: "Está bien. Para que estés más tranquilo hagamos esto. Llama a sus amigos para ver si está en la casa de alguno de ellos mientras yo llamo a Lien. Si no está en casa de ninguno de ellos y no vuelve a casa en media hora, salimos a buscarla, ¿de acuerdo?"

Shang: "Ok."

Media hora después…

Shang: "No ha llegado, no está en la casa sus amigos ni responde su celular. Ya no puedo esperar más. Me voy" – dijo bastante alterado.

Xang: "Te acompaño. Yo también estoy empezando a preocuparme. Hagamos esto: separémonos y si alguno de los dos la encuentra llama al otro para avisar y nos juntamos acá ¿Vale?"

Shang: "Vale" – y sin decir nada más se fue cada uno por su lado.

-------------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------------

Le estaba dando frío, pero no quería moverse de donde estaba. No quería hacer nada en realidad. Estaba debatiéndose entre volver a su casa o no cuando de repente escuchó pasos acercándose. Levantó la vista para ver quien era y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a…

Mulan: "¡Shang!" – gritó con la voz tomada. Lo vio girarse para mirarla y luego correr hacia ella.

Al verlo acercarse volvió a recordar por qué se encontraba allí y con renovadas ganas de llorar se tiró en los brazos del chico y comenzó a sollozar incontrolablemente.

Por su lado, Shang no sabía qué hacer. Había estado buscándola desesperadamente durante por lo menos una hora sin resultados y ahora la tenía entre sus brazos… llorando.

_Hush now, don't you cry_

_There will be a better day_

_I promise you_

_We can work it out_

_But only if you let me know_

_What's on your mind_

Finalmente atinó a acariciarle la cabeza con una mano, mientras le sobaba la espalda con la otra. Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que Mulan se calmó un poco.

Shang: "Sh, sh… tranquila… ahora cuéntame… ¿por qué lloras pequeña?" – dijo tiernamente.

Mulan: "Nn… no puedo… dec… decirte…" – dijo entrecortadamente.

Shang: "Lany, no puedo ayudarte si no me dices qué es lo que te tiene así…"

Mulan: "Lien… snif… él… me engañó…" – dijo mientras empezaba a llorar nuevamente.

Shang: "¿Qué?" – dijo perplejo.

Mulan: "Hoy… snif… después de que me dejaste en… snif… el edificio de él… snif… subí a su departamento y… snif… cuando entré… snif… y llegué a su habitación… snif… lo vi en la cama con otra mujer… snif…" – después de eso no dijo nada más y escondió su cara en el pecho de Shang llorando amargamente.

Shang: "Ya pequeña, tranquila… sh, sh… ya pasó… estoy aquí. Mañana va a ser un día mejor." -dijo reconfortándola, aunque por dentro ardía en ganas de ir directamente a golpear a Lien. Minutos después comenzaron el camino a casa sin romper el abrazo.

-------------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente

Miércoles 11 de agosto

No quería ir a clases. Se sentía demasiado deprimida como para eso. Además se veía terrible. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y se veía terriblemente pálida. Pero el deber llamaba. Y un chico de pelo negro tocaba a su puerta.

Mulan: "Pase"

Shang: "Hola pequeña" – dijo entrando lentamente a la habitación con una bandeja en los brazos – "Pensé que no tendrías ganas de bajar todavía, así que te traje el desayuno" – dijo con una leve sonrisa al ver la cara interrogante de su amiga.

Mulan: "Gracias" – dijo realmente agradecida. (N/A: valga la redundancia)

Shang: "De nada." – la miró unos segundos mientras ella empezaba a comer – "¿Cómo estás?" – preguntó cuidadosamente.

Mulan: "De la única manera que puedes estar cuando te han roto el corazón… deprimida" – dijo ella con tristeza.

_Baby, I thought it was forever_

_Through any kind of weather_

_But someday you will find what you're_

_Searching for_

Shang: "Vamos, ¡arriba el ánimo! La vida sigue…" – dijo tratando de que no volviera a entristecerse. –"… y yo estoy aquí para apoyarte."

Mulan: "Gracias" – dijo ella sinceramente y regalándole por un breve segundo una pequeña sonrisa.

-------------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------------

Los días siguientes fueron muy extraños para Mulan. Si bien estaba triste, no había quedado tan mal como los que supieron del incidente habrían esperado. O como ella habría esperado. De hecho, la actitud que había tomado frente al tema había sorprendido a todos. Se mantuvo siempre digna, con la mirada al frente. Si, era cierto que había llorado, que se sintió mal durante un tiempo… pero fue solo eso… durante un tiempo, ya que con la compañía y apoyo de sus amigos y familia pudo sobreponerse y finalmente, recuperarse totalmente.

En cuanto a Lien, días después de haber sido descubierto por su novia y después de una práctica de fútbol se le pudo ver moreteado y apaleado. ¿La versión oficial? Se cayó de las escaleras al salir del vestuario. ¿La versión extraoficial? Cierto pelinegro lo golpeó hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

_Try again_

_Never stop believing_

_Try again_

_Don't give up on your love_

_Stumble and fall_

_It's the heart of it all_

_When you fall down_

_Just try again_

La verdad es que Shang fue una gran ayuda en los momentos difíciles. La sacaba de la casa cuando ella lo único que quería era quedarse encerrada en su pieza, arrendaba comedias para subirle el ánimo, iba a verla a sus partidos y le hacía barra, y por último y más importante, la escuchaba cuando necesitaba hablar. Él siempre estaba ahí para ella.

_Smile now, let it go_

_Hey, you will never be alone_

_I promise you_

_If you can't fight the feeling_

_Surrender in your heart_

_Remember love will set you free_

Mulan sentía que nunca iba a poder recompensarlo lo suficiente por ayudarla como él lo hizo. Pero ella no sabía que eso a él no le importaba. Él se sentía más que pagado con la cercanía que había ahora entre ellos. Una confianza y amistad muy fuerte. Por el lado de él… quizás más que amistad…

_Baby, I thought it was forever_

_We will always be together_

_But someday you will find what you're_

_Searching for_

... aunque él mismo todavía no lo sabía.

-------------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------------

Lunes, 6 de septiembre

Casa de la familia Fa…

¡DING – DONG!

Fa Li: "¡Ya voy!" – dijo dirigiéndose a la entrada y abriendo la puerta.

¿: "Buenas tarde señora Fa, ¿está Mulan?"

Fa Li: "Si, la llamo en seguida. Pasa y toma asiento Keiji" – dijo señalando el living y se fue a buscar a su hija.

Fa Li: "Cariño, llegó Keiji y está esperándote abajo" – dijo desde las escaleras.

Mulan: "¡Ya voy!" – dijo deshaciéndose del brazo de Shang, el cual la estaba abrazando, ya que antes de que llegara Keiji habían estado conversando y viendo televisión en la habitación del chico.

Shang: "¿Para qué vino Keiji?"

Mulan: "Le pedí que me ayudara a estudiar biología… es que no se me da muy bien. En realidad soy un desastre… jejeje" – dijo apenada.

Shang: "Me hubieras dicho antes. Yo te podría haber ayudado"

Mulan: "Mmm… lo dudo. Sin ofender, pero creo que esta materia no es tu fuerte. Además, no se puede estudiar contigo… me distraes todo el rato…"

Shang: "¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?" – dijo haciéndose el ofendido – "Está bien, déjame no más, aquí solito, triste y abandonado… Pero estaré bien, total, quién te necesita" – dijo dramatizando y poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

Mulan: "Si quieres puedes acompañarnos" – le ofreció para que no estuviera triste.

Shang: "Lo pensaré" – dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Mulan: "Ay… ¡Qué pesado eres! No te soporto. Una que te ofrece algo y se preocupa y tú no te tomas nada en serio. ¡Eres insufrible!" (N/A: jijiji palabra nueva, 'insufrible')

Shang: "Ya, ya, tranquila… si era broma." – dijo levantando las manos en señal de paz.

Mulan: "En fin… ¿vienes o no?" – dijo cuando ya estaba en la puerta.

Shang: "Si" – y después de apagar la TV la siguió.

-------------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------------

Más tarde…

17:00 hrs.

Mulan: "Ahh… por fin…" – dijo estirándose – "… terminamos. Ya me estaba cansando de tantas hormonas y bla bla bla."

Keiji: "Eres una exagerada. No es tan malo."

Mulan: "Claro, si a ti te gusta… ¿cómo va a ser malo?"

Shang: "Oigan, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

Keiji: "Mmmm… no sé…"

Shang: "¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no vamos al parque de diversiones que inauguraron hace una semana? Me han dicho que es realmente bueno…"

Mulan: "¡Ya! De todas maneras no tengo nada mejor que hacer…"

Keiji: "Vamos entonces…"

Mulan le avisó a su mamá que iba a salir y después se fueron.

-------------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar a la misma hora…

Estaban en el parque de diversiones. Habían pasado un tiempo estupendo y eso que la cita todavía no terminaba. Él estaba muy contento, mientras que ella por su lado estaba muy emocionada. Esperaba que él le pidiera salir oficialmente, después de todo ya habían tenido varias citas antes. ¿Para qué andar con rodeos?

Theo: "¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?"

Ina: "¿Qué te parece si nos subimos a una de esas cabinas?" – dijo señalando los funiculares (N/A: son como cabinas que están en un tipo de rueda, los he visto en varios animes, no sé si alguien me entendió… xx)

Theo: "Por mí está bien" – dijo tomándole la mano y empezando a caminar.

Ina: "Genial." – _es la oportunidad perfecta. Espero que la aproveche._

Y con las expectativas altas subieron a los carritos.

-------------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------------

Keiji: "¿Esos no son Ina y Theo?"

Mulan: "Si."

Shang: "Vamos a saludarlos…" – ya había empezado a caminar cuando una mano lo detuvo.

Mulan: "No, ¿no te das cuenta de que están en una cita?" – dijo reprendiéndolo.

Shang: "No lo había notado… lo siento, no me retes" – dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito.

Mulan: "Está bien…"

Keiji: "Emm… bueno, ¿qué les parece si nos subimos primero a la montaña rusa?"

Mulan: "¡Ya!"

Shang: "Em… no, ¿por qué no otro juego?"

Mulan: "Vamos, por favor… ¿o te da miedo?"

Shang: "Claro que no me da miedo…"

Mulan: "Entonces vamos…"

Shang: "Es que no quiero…"

Mulan: "Anda… hazlo por mí… ¿si? ¿si?" – dijo con cara suplicante.

Shang: "Está bien…" – dijo derrotado.

Mulan: "¡Yupi!" – y tirando de los dos jóvenes subieron a la montaña rusa.

-------------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------------

En la rueda con carritos, funiculares o como se llamen…

Theo: "Mm… tú sabes lo que te quiero preguntar desde hacer tiempo ¿cierto?"

Ina: "¿De qué hablas?" – dijo haciéndose la inocente.

Theo: "¿No me lo vas a hacer fácil, verdad?"

Ina: "No" – dijo negando juguetonamente con la cabeza.

Theo: "Ok, entonces…. Ina… ¿quieres salir conmigo… oficialmente? Digo, ¿como mi novia?"

Ina: "Mm… déjame pensarlo…" – al ver que Theo la estaba mirando impacientemente le dijo - "Claro que sí, tontito"- y para sellar el momento lo besó lentamente.

_Try again_

_Never stop believing_

_Try again_

_Don't give up on your love_

_Stumble and fall_

_It's the heart of it all_

_So, when you fall down_

_Just try again_

-------------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------------------------

Mulan: "Uff! Estuvo buenísimo… me gustaría subir de nuevo…" – decía al bajar de la montaña rusa sin ver la cara de sus dos acompañantes. Sin embargo, uno de ellos reaccionó inmediatamente.

Shang: "¡No! Yo no me vuelvo a subir nunca más a esa cosa" – el pánico era notorio en su voz.

Mulan: "Está bien, pero ¿sabes? Podrías haberte ahorrado el mal rato desde el principio si te hubieras tragado tu orgullo" – dijo sonriéndole burlonamente mientras caminaban hacia la salida del parque.

Keiji: "Ya, no se lo refriegues en la cara, no ves que el pobre ya tuvo suficiente…"

Mulan: "Tú no me digas nada, que estás en la misma situación que… ¡ay!"- no pudo terminar la oración, ya que tropezó con un joven. Iba a disculparse cuando se dio cuenta de quien era. – "TU" – gritó llamando la atención de la gente que estaba alrededor.

¿: "Hola Mulan… hace tiempo que no nos veíamos…"

_Baby when a heart is crying_

_It sometimes feels like dying_

_The tear drops fall like rain_

_Baby, I thought it was forever_

_We would always be together_

Mulan: "Sí, bastante tiempo... Lien." – _¿cómo te atreves a mirarme a la cara? ¿Acaso sentiste alguna vez que tu corazón lloraba? ¿Qué te morías por dentro? ¿Sentiste alguna vez las lágrimas caer como lluvia? No lo creo… pero mi corazón ya no llorará más por ti… me cansé de sentir que muero… mis lágrimas ya no caerán como la lluvia… eso ya pasó…_

Lien: "¿Podemos hablar?" – _por favor Mulan, yo sé que lo eché todo a perder, pero necesito que al menos me escuches…_

Mulan: "Estamos hablando"

Lien: "En privado"

Shang: "¿Pero quién te crees que eres? Después de lo que le hiciste…" – dijo a punto de lanzarse a golpearlo.

Mulan: "¡Basta! Shang, agradezco tu preocupación, pero no quiero que armemos un escándalo… voy a hablar un rato con Lien y luego nos vemos en la casa…"

Keiji: "Pero Mulan…"

Mulan: "Keiji, no estoy preguntándoles… vayan a casa… los veo después" – y sin decir nada más se fue con Lien dejándolos atrás. – "¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar?" – demandó ella una vez que estaban lejos del parque de diversiones.

Lien: "De nosotros…"

Mulan: "No hay un 'nosotros'" – siseó.

Lien: "Bueno, lo que te quiero decir es que… yo sé que no hay excusa, que realmente la embarré al hacer lo que hice…"

Mulan: "Di las cosas por su nombre… al acostarte con otra mujer…"

Lien: "Si, bueno, sé que hice mal, muy mal al acostarme con otra mujer mientras estaba contigo… y sé que no vamos a volver a ser novios, pero yo quiero pedirte perdón, por todo el daño que te he hecho… no era mi intención… en serio… lo último que quería era dañarte…"

Mulan: "¡Pero me dañaste!" – dijo sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta. "Me hiciste creer que era para siempre, que siempre íbamos estar juntos…"

Lien: "¡Ya lo sé!" – gritó perdiendo los estribos – "¡Pero no era mi intención hacerte daño! ¡Yo de verdad te quería!" – dijo mirándola a los ojos – "El problema fue que no de la manera que tú te merecías…" – dijo bajando el tono de voz – "No de la manera que tú te mereces…" – rectificó calmándose y suavizando el tono de voz.

Mulan: "¿Y tú esperas que te perdone, no? Mira, aunque ya estoy bien, la herida todavía no cicatriza completamente…" – hizo una pausa – "No sé si podré perdonarte algún día…"

Lien: "Está bien… ¿pero al menos podemos hacer una tregua?" – preguntó con una pizca de esperanza en su voz y deseando de todo corazón de que al menos ese deseo le fuera concedido.

Mulan sólo asintió y se fue dejándolo solo.

Lien: "Algún encontrarás lo que estás buscando… alguien que te ame de verdad" – susurró a la nada, con la convicción de que sus palabras se harían realidad.

_But someday you will find what you're searching for_

------------------------------------------ FIN DEL CAPITULO ----------------------------------

N/A: Ufff! Me ha costado terminar este capítulo… la verdad es que lo empecé en julio y recién ahora en agosto lo terminé… qué quieren que les diga… ¡¡los personajes se mandan solos! En serio… yo no me esperaba que Lien quisiera reconciliarse con Mulan… ¿ustedes si?

Hablando o escribiendo de otra cosa, la canción se llama Try Again de Westlife… bien… no soy muy buena con los song fics pero hace rato tenia ganas de poner algo así en este fic…

Hay algo que quería preguntarles hace rato, porque tengo una idea rondando por mi cabeza y necesito su ayuda para decidir, ¿Qué equipo quieren que gane el campeonato interuniversitario de fútbol? También quiero cambiar el nombre del fic, pero la verdad es que no se me ocurre qué nombre podría ser… cualquier idea es bienvenida así que espero reviews con sus respuestas…

Muchas gracias por leer este fic y disculpen por la demora…

Syonara!

Empezado: 12 julio 2006

Terminado: 13 agosto 2006


End file.
